


The Wrong Hands

by bogj



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Bad Amara AU, Choking, F/F, F/M, Fisting, Good to Bad AU, Masochism, Mild Blood, Oral Sex, Piercings, Polyamory, Power Play, Recreational Eridium use, Recreational drug use??, Sadism, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, or at least an AU where the twins try to get into Amara’s pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-01 06:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 25,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21415990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bogj/pseuds/bogj
Summary: The Twins try to get Amara to join the family. (Tyreen/Amara/Troy)
Relationships: Troy Calypso/Amara, Troy Calypso/Tyreen Calypso, Tyreen Calypso/Amara, Tyreen/Amara/Troy
Comments: 46
Kudos: 83





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Haven’t written fan fiction in a very long time but it was good stress relief and a creative outlet so now I’m back at it again and making complete trash. Haven’t edited it.
> 
> Am I just looking for an excuse to have Amara be a bloodthirsty thrill seeker pursuing a greater glory (and also sandwiched between two twins)? Yeah, pretty much. This will probably get more explicit in later chapters? Probably.
> 
> V short intro chap with heftier to follow.

Amara had been led to the precipice of something far beyond her desire for adventure. A holy war and a journey for ancient alien secrets. 

She'd just wanted to punch some people and do the right thing.

When the call comes, you answer. Amara felt it was her responsibility to join the Crimson Raiders. As a Siren and as a crime-fighter, she had the opportunity to help in unprecedented ways. It was a selfless task, and yet it fed her selfish desires for visceral glory and violence. A perfect situation.

The Calypsos posed perfect archnemeses. She thirsted for her triumph over them. Cruel and irredeemable, she didn't have to feel bad about slaughtering their followers or them. She could unleash the beast within her without needing any kind of reigns.

Still, what had unfolded before her after setting foot on Pandora was not at all like anything she'd ever experienced. Never had she encountered other Sirens or such a landscape of savagery. The level of violence, worlds worse than anything she’d experienced growing up on the streets of Partali, tapped at something deep and ugly within her. And she'd certainly never encountered archnemeses like the Calypsos before.

It was a good place to be, yet a foreign one. 

She was almost worried that she'd miss the chaos whenever they reached the end. But the call had been answered, and she would see it through.

She hit the ground running on Promethea. So many corpses to make, so little time. 

\-----

  
"I _like_ her."

Tyreen was grinning, feet swinging over the edge of the bar she sat perched upon. Another swath of loyal followers dead but she was brimming. Troy's own mouth quirked into a smile as he glanced over at his sister.

"I do too," he admitted. "She'd look good for the image too, you know? Every religion needs a good conversion story, right? Saints?"

"We're so close, Troy," Tyreen hummed, her gaze now out the window of the conquered complex. "A little sugar on top couldn't hurt, too. And worst comes to worst, free lunch, right?"

Her brother's smile widened as he stepped towards her, resting his metal arm on the bar. "You just like bad bitches," he teased. Tyreen laughed.

"Look who's talking! You thought the same thing." His sister hopped off of the bar, stretching. Her fingers grazed a husk on her way towards the door. She was already getting peckish. "C'mon, let's go wreck some shit and catch ourselves a tiger!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyreen strikes up conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting on my phone so it won't keep my formatting for some reason?? Oh well, it be like that sometimes.
> 
> Again, no editing, oh well. =}

She'd always kept her fists clenched tight.

A warrior for peace, the Tiger of Partali; her claws pierced into her palms as she balled her hands and crushed another jaw. The exhilaration was her favorite part. The popping of joints and ripping of sinews reverberating against her knuckles. As soon as the hit connected, it was an unstoppable tide and she was the waves. One after another, the bodies dropped and piled upon one another. 

It always ended the same. Her, out of breath, salty sweat clinging to her skin, and blood-drenced.

Bliss.

It was easy to be a warrior for peace. The fight in her burned righteous and there was no room for regret. Another monster slain for the common good, the greater whole. There was comfort in her life's calling. She was free of guilt, yet her fists never retired. And as a Vault Hunter, the draw of adventure was finally satisfied. Her wanderlust -- and bloodlust -- satisfied.

Yet the hunger for the euphoria that washed over her when her prey could see their own death in her eyes seemed insatiable. She loved a challenge but the power felt good. As of recent, it had only become a stronger feeling of release. 

Amara didn't consider herself a sadist. A thrill seeker, certainly, but not a sadist. Sadism was for the COV. For the Calypsos.

So, when members of the COV called her a monster, a killing machine, a badass, it never rubbed her the wrong way. She could brush it off with ease. She was the warrior for peace and her hands spoke her sermons for her.

"Ya know, Superfan, I gotta admit… it's nice seeing another bad bitch out there." It was the first time Tyreen had chimed in on her Echo in a while. Usually, it was her and Troy tapping in on the Crimson Raider comms. "You'd fit right in with the family!"

Amara cut her eyes along the landscape, half-leaning against the ammo vending machine. She'd left the slaughter and caught her breath now, already thinking about what to do next. "That's doubtful. I take down tyrants, I don't invite them to family dinners."

"C'mooon," Tyreen whined. "Think about it! Three Sirens in the family? Sounds like a great time waiting to happen."

Amara's face scrunched up. "Uh… yeah. I'm gonna pass."

"Y'know, Troy and me have been looking for some more fun in the mix…" Tyreen drawled, ignoring her. "I can't get laid without leeching somebody… but you've got all those astral hands…"

Amara barked out a laughed in spite of herself. "These hands are for righteous destruction only!"

"Oof, I've got somethin' you can destroy." 

"On second thought, they're rated E for everyone." Amara turned away from the vending machine and ventured toward the marker on her map. "And you're going to catch them in the worst way." 

She hadn't meant for her tone to be suggestive at all -- not sexually anyway. Mostly a teasing, dismissive threat so that she could get back to the task at hand. But her voice had dropped and eased more invitingly than she'd intended. 

"See me with them hands, bitch!" It didn't sound like a threat at all. There was a bubble of laughter beneath it, buoyant and friendly. A lift towards the end that almost felt like the other Siren was eager. The corners of Amara's mouth turned up without her meaning for them to. 

Briefly, a thought hit her of Tyreen splayed on the ground, thoroughly defeated, and Amara's fists clenched as she stood above her. A flush of heat rushed through her body.

"It's a date," she said with a shrug of one shoulder and a smirk as she started upon another COV stronghold. 

Fists clenched, she pounced.

\-----

"Let's be real for a second," Tyreen started. Amara rolled her eyes so hard that she was worried she'd see the back of her own skull.

"Let's not, please," she responded, exasperated.

"You vibe with us way more than the Crimson Raiders. Sure, you're like a jabber for justice or whatever, but deep down you know that you wanna break bad. Just give it a shot, ya know?"

"You're just going to leech me." She peered up past a few rickety bridges in the complex. There was just one more person…

"That's what your hands are for!" Now Tyreen sounded exasperated. "Then there's no actual contact. Get it?"

"What's in it for me?" She grunted as she climbed up to another level. "It sounds like you and your brother just want to use me as a sex toy."

Tyreen literally chortled. "Ohoho, you don't have to worry about that, Superfan! We wouldn't leave you hanging like that."

"And yet, somehow, I remain unconvinced." Right there. The shots burst forward without her even thinking and a 'thunk!' confirmed her kill. "Besides, we differ on very crucial perspectives and methodologies."

"Ehhh, sort of? You're a legend, yeah? Here for glory and power and the chase. That's what we're in for! Once we become Gods, the entire universe is within our grasp." She sounded almost wistful. Amara paused as she stood in front of a locker, poised to open it. "You could be part of it. And we could have a lot of fun along the way."

"And when I stop being useful?" Amara sneered. "Free lunch?"

"I don't think you could ever stop being useful to us," Tyreen admitted, so candidly that Amara blinked twice, surprised. "But you will if you stay on that side of the playground. There's no real glory waiting for you with the Crimson Raiders. Do you really wanna do other people's dirty work when you could be living like a God with us?"

"A God or a disciple?"

"I mean, there's saint cults, right?"

Amara rolled her eyes and opened her map. "I'm going," she said, voice cheery. 

"Ugh! You're no fun." She could practically hear Tyreen pouting. She said nothing, instead returning to Sanctuary.

Later, when she packed up to rush out into the fray again, she thought of how badly she wanted to crush the Calypsos beneath her knuckles. Then Tyreen's laugh in her ears. The heat rushed through her again and she huffed out a quick breath, shaking her head. 

"Get it together," she mumbled to herself. "Another fight, another day."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Troy picks up the conversation while Tyreen gets confrontational. Amara gets some weird feelings.

"So… phasetrance, huh?" 

Oh God, now  _ he  _ was on her Echo comm too. "Uh, yeah?"

"Cool, cool." Troy's tone was notably conversational. She would rather the twins not feel so comfortable with her. "Must be nice having all those extra sets of hands. Your friend Maya's phaselock powers have been  _ super  _ convenient."

Amara remained silent. 

"Oh, too soon?" He almost sounded genuine. She was going to get another headache from rolling her eyes so hard. "You gotta break a few eggs to make am omelette. You know that, right?"

Again, his candid and comfortable tone with her made her close her eyes although she caught herself before rolling them. Instead, she ran her hands down her face. "You cracked the entire carton," she responded curtly. Troy let out a quick breath of a laugh.

"You'd know about cracking some eggs," he mused, changing the subject. "How many followers have you scrapped now? I mean, ratings are soaring but I gotta admit, you're making a dent in the fanbase."

She almost smiled in spite of herself. "Flattery will get you a fist in the face."

"Well, now, that's just rude. That's my fangirl magnet." Now, Amara couldn't help but smile just a bit. "I can think of a few other ways you can use those fists though."

There it was. "Ugh, you two. Is that all you talk to each other about other than universal domination? Bedding me?"

"Eh, it's come up a couple of times." Troy sounded nonchalant now. She could practically imagine him examining picking absent mindedly at something. But then his tone shifted. "You can't tell me you've never thought about it either."

Amara had been preoccupied when he'd dropped into her comms. Sorting through her heavy inventory, determining which means of destruction suited her mood better. (She'd recently been tickled by the idea of being a plague Siren, spreading corrosive and radiation damage across her path.) Now, she glanced away from her Echo menu. There was that heat again. But now she was imagining her astral fist around Troy's neck, squeezing so tightly, caramel skin shifting to a brilliant scarlet.

And a grin on his lips. She swallowed and closed the menu.

"You're quite assumptive, aren't you?" She said wryly.

"Am I wrong?"

"I've thought about a  _ lot  _ of things I'd like to do to both of you... Most of them end with you crushed beneath my glorious fists."

"Sooo, power play?" Somewhere between a tease and question of genuine interest. "I'm into it. Ty and I are always up for a challenge. I bet you think about choking the shit outta me all the time, huh?"

_ 'You have no idea,' _ she thought. "That's… somewhat accurate."

"How's it make you feel?" Troy's grin was obvious in his voice even with the drop in octave. She could see it in her head. Positively shit-eating.

"Good," she admitted.

"You know the best thing about power play? You never have to worry about the fun ending. What would you do without us making it  _ fun  _ for you?"

Her lips pursed. "I'm a warrior for peace," she said firmly. Her voice resonated with finality. But Troy pushed forward.

"You're a warrior for  _ glory.  _ You're just adding "peace" to it so you don't have to feel bad about the body count. But you love carnage and you fucking know it."

"That last part is true." She'd finished labeling trash and choosing her weapons, now walking up on another checkpoint. Some mission she'd picked up at some point. She was eager for another bloodbath. "But a tiger doesn't change her stripes."

"Can you teach her new tricks?" Tyreen's voice chimed in. "Don't we have a date, Tiger?"

The light hit her face as hard as the heat. Amara's eyes squeezed closed, digging the ball of her foot into the dirt to stop the force from knocking her back. When she opened them again, her gaze immediately fell upon a smirking, freshly arrived Tyreen and several husks evidencing that she'd cleared the area probably hours before Amara had even accepted the mission in the first place.

"Hey there, Tiger," Tyreen beemed. Her tattoos swelled and glowed, wisps of blue whipping off of her skin like smoke.

Amara felt  _ hungry _ .

She'd never fought Tyreen one on one. Not for lack of wanting. She had wanted to take on the other Siren since she'd first heard Tyreen's voice on her Echo. But she'd always been too slow -- too late to stop Tyreen and Troy from robbing Lillith of her powers and murdering Maya. 

Now was her chance. Her prey stood less than 30 feet away from her, arms open, mouth split in a ravenous grin.

Amara moved first. She launched herself forward, the force behind her leap crushing the ground beneath her. Blue erupted around her as her fists materialized. They reared back, her own muscular arms following suit. She stopped short, abruptly.

Projecting.

Tyreen had expected closer range, just as Amara had figured she would. She rarely used her astral projection, usually opting for the forcefulness of fists instead. But this time, she was more than a few feet away and her initial rush had successfully psyched Tyreen out. As she'd braced herself eagerly to catch the blow (and probably reverse its target), she was suddenly hit with the full weight of Amara's projected form and a wave of corrosive acid.

"Ack!" Tyreen reeled back and Amara wasted no time. She cleared the distance between herself and Tyreen in less than a second, following the blow of her projection with another from her actual fist into the Tyreen's stomach.

For a moment, the swell of bliss was so palpable that Amara felt almost lightheaded. The taste of revenge on her tongue was like copper. Then the knockback as Tyreen allowed Lillith's powers to surge from her body snapped her back into the moment of violence and she realized that the taste was just blood.

A challenge. She'd have to work for the victory.  _ Perfect. _

Tyreen was fast. Amara had always prided herself on her dexterity and speed. Rightfully so. But Tyreen was a worthy adversary with the breadth of power she'd accumulated. Quick moves and teleporting to and fro. Amara had the advantage of being able to cover herself from all sides with the reach of her astral arms. But the smaller woman was unpredictable and she only needed to grab Amara  _ once. _

Amara fell back onto her SMG. If she couldn't predict Tyreen's movements then she'd just spray bullets until she hit her target. Her Siren abilities stayed active around her, power thrumming under and over her skin. She waited for an opening, moving herself erratically across the battlefield. Tyreen would be expecting another projection. When the cult leader revealed herself to Amara's left, the tiger struck.

Fists erupted from the ground next to her, towards Tyreen and beneath her feet. Fingers wrapped around the blonde woman's body, holding her in place, corrosive damage pouring from between them. Amara aimed and fired.

The shots hit but Tyreen's shield and will were stronger than she'd anticipated. She broke free of the fist with a snarl and shot forward towards Amara, whose astral arms instinctively extended.

Tyreen's fingers found their way around her neck before Amara could push her back. Instead, all eight hands grasped into the smaller woman and Amara focused on dealing as much elemental damage as possible. Tyreen's face twisted and shifted between expressions before landing on one of joyous realization. 

It felt like the breath was being pulled from her. Amara gasped for air, Tyreen's fingers tightening around her windpipe. She tried to shove herself forward to knock her opponent back, but Tyreen just sunk her feet lower into the ground as the light from her tattoos whirled around her. Panic flashed across Amara's mind, red sirens blaring in her brain. Her arms -- her _actual _arms -- we're starting to feel weak. Then her knees. She grasped at Tyreen's wrist, face contorted. It _hurt_ but she was light-headed and dizzy, a fuzzy static across her body. Her eyes opened and met Tyreen's. 

So this was how it felt to be on the other side?

She jerked her head forward, slamming their foreheads together. The cult leader grunted and released her, Amara's body hitting the ground in a crumpled mass. She felt like she was drunk. Her foot kicked out, slamming into Tyreen's stomach. She scrambled to her feet, suddenly aware of the lack of power emanating off of her. Drained, but not entirely.

"Damn, Tiger," Tyreen laughed, shaking her head. "Imagine how badass you'd be if you were actually on the right side." Her arms were open again and her voice was light, like they hadn't even been fighting this whole time. "I wasn't actually gonna leech you all the way, you know. Bad move on the first date."

Amara already had her gun in her hands again, trained on Tyreen. Her breathing came out in heavy pants. "I thought you wanted these hands," Amara rasped.

"Yeah," Tyreen nodded, stepping forward. "I want you to lay'em on me."

Amara held her ground despite the clench in her gut telling her to retreat at Tyreen's forward step. Her heavy breaths became more shallow. She tried to focus on reshifting her energy through her body. "Back off," she snapped.

"You wanna throw'em again?" Tyreen ignored her, stepping closer. Prowling. Amara's skin tingled and Tyreen's grin became wolfish. "Can you?"

She talked with her hands instead, shoving her strength forward, beyond her body. She channeled what energy she had left into an astral arm and it wrapped quick around Tyreen's throat, slamming the other Siren into the ground. 

The move had been nearly too much for Amara. She felt even weaker now, barely holding onto her gun. Her forehead felt wet with sweat, dark hair sticking to her face like tendrils. She'd never been in a fight like this. And it was just as draining as it was exhilarating.

The grip of her astral fist tightened. She just needed to hold on a little longer. Pop Tyreen's head off like a cork. But when her eyes fell on the cult leader, her breath caught in her throat.

Tyreen's eyes half-lidded but trained on her and the wolfish grin was  _ still _ on her now flushed face. Power emanated off of her as she tilted her head back, giving more space for the fist to find purchase even as she gasped briefly for air. Tyreen could break free if she wanted to -- Amara knew this -- and the fight would start anew. But she didn't, even as Amara tried to hold onto the flow of power channeled into her arm. Her own eyes widened.

For the first time, Amara felt like predator and prey all at once.

Her fist dematerialized and she staggered backwards, gun up and aimed. She switched firing mode and let loose an underbarrel taser that caught Tyreen directly in the side. Tyreen screamed as Amara stepped back and fast-traveled back to Sanctuary.

When she returned, she hurled her Echo at the wall of her room. No voices on her comms. Her breathing was heavy again and she realized that she was shaking. And wet.

Like _ , wet. _

Her skin crawled. She felt so gross. Her palms and knees sunk into her bed as she got into it, burying her face in a pillow. She was so tired and so frustrated.

She lay there for a while, breathing shallow into the pillow, eyes squeezed tightly shut. She almost felt like crying. But the weight in her stomach anchored her in the strangest way. She rolled into her back and contemplated the ceiling above her.

Then, slowly and with a resigned sigh of defeat, she slid her hand down and unbuttoned her pants.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amara gets high. The Twins get hot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I, like, really need to edit these but the problem is I'm not usually sober when I'm writing them on my phone so I just don't bother.
> 
> Changing rating and tags for explicit shit in this and following chapters. 👍🏿

Echo replaced, Amara was back on the ground. It had only been about a day and other than the typical taunting from the Twins, she hadn't gotten any drops in on her comms from either of them to her specifically.  _ 'Good,'  _ she thought.  _ 'Just gonna pretend all of that never happened.' _

She should have known better.

She'd barely reached the next camp when Troy's voice hit her ears.

"So," he started. "How many times did you rub one out to my sister yesterday?"

Amara nearly coughed on her own spit. 

"Because she  _ definitely  _ had you on her mind for most of the day after that fun show you two put on," he added. "Both of us did."

She played it cool despite the coiling in her guts. "Oh, you two talked about me again, did you?" She responded idly, attempting to distance herself from the conversation. If Troy had noticed the hint, he certainly didn't show it.

Instead, a grin was apparent in his voice. "Well, she was pretty worked up when she got back, and I was pretty worked up from watching, so there wasn't really that much talking. Would've been more fun with you there though."

"No rules in the Borderlands, hm?" She shouldn't have even said anything when he first spoke. Her steps into the camp were slow and confident, eyes scanning the area. No enemies yet, strangely enough. 

"Gods don't follow rules," Troy said matter-of-factly. "You shouldn't either."

"Except yours -- I get it," Amara interjected firmly. "You and your sister want me to be your new pet project. But this tiger can't be tamed."

"The Crimson Raiders are having an easy enough time at it." Troy's voice was lighter now, taking on an innocent edge as he poked the edge of how far he could antagonize before Amara ignored him entirely.

"Not gonna work," she said with a laugh. "You'll have to do better than that to convince me."

"So we  _ can  _ convince you," he responded slyly. Amara rolled her eyes. At least it was the first time for the day. 

"Maybe your sister can," she teased. "She's the one doing all the heavy lifting."

"Tyreen loves being the center of attention," Troy said nonchalantly. "It's something you two have in common."

"Do you and I have anything in common?" She pondered aloud.

"You love a good blood bath." How could she literally see him shrugging in her mind? She'd grown too used to them already. "Imagine the party we'd have," his voice dropped a bit, "before and after we fuck shit up."

Amara tilted her head in thought. A trapped Troy under her hands with both of them covered in entrails was a more enticing mental image than she wanted to admit. She imagined what it would be like to skewer him on his own sword and, briefly, her being skewered herself. Prey and predator A shiver ran through her. 

A psycho shouted something about beef stew not too far from her. She was eager for the distraction. "I'm about to have a party right now, actually," she beamed. "Or crash one."

"Oh, Tyreen and I left you a little party favor," he added innocently. "Later, Tiger."

Just on the outskirts of the camp was a chest, marked on her map. She dropped the approaching psycho and popped it open despite her better judgement.

The bright purple light cascaded across her face and she blinked quickly at the brightness. Chunks of glowing Eridium filled the chest. For a moment, Amara's brow furrowed in confusion before the creeping feeling up her spine became palpable.

Another psycho cried into the air, then another, then a heavy weight hitting the ground. Amara knew it was a Tank without needing to look. Her eyes remained trained on the Eridium.

The link between Sirens and Eridium was a complicated one as she understood it, though she admittedly didn't understand much about it. She knew Eridium could heighten Siren abilities but she also knew that kind of power came with consequences and craving. The streets of Partali had offered a number of stimulants and steroids, but she'd never needed or sought them out. Her Siren abilities had put her worlds apart from the riff raff and small-minded street lords around her. She'd dabbled in other stimulants and downers before for meditation and fight fatigue, but that had been about all. 

She'd seen the effects of Eridium on her Siren sisters, though. The power coursing through them, the roar of their wings bursting outward. She would be lying if she swore she was not even a little curious. Her will, she reasoned, was strong. It wasn't as though having a taste would turn her into a rampaging monster. All the Twins wanted was a good show, and she wanted a good time crushing COV scum.

She dipped her hand down into the pile and  _ pulled.  _

Her heart leaped in her chest and seemed to spring to life as it pounded, practically shaking her ribs. Her astral arms were out without her even thinking about it, flexing and clenching, eager to tear bodies asunder. The adrenaline that pumped through her was unlike anything she'd ever experienced. Never had she felt so  _ powerful _ .

A laugh bubbled up out of her throat, but she could barely hear it over the thumping between her ears. She rushed out as bullets zoomed past her head, fully present and  _ finally unleashed. _

A single slam from her fists in the ground decimated the group of COV before she even started actually fighting. Berserkers bellowed to her right and she eagerly aimed, popping their heads like grapes, and watching their necks writhe upwards as they transitioned to Badass. The hunger in her surged and she barrelled towards them, even as they threw and fought their own team mates. The kills were too good to pass up.

The slaughter felt like home. She cleared the field with ease, leaving bursted barrels and pools of corrosive material around her. There was far less blood than she would have liked; most of the bodies had been obliterated, leaving no entrails or remains, and any other remnants of body parts were now fully coated in elemental muck.

But there was blood on her front, on her face, as she breathed heavily. Still, the feeling coursed through her. She ached for another fight.

" _ Hot _ ," Troy breathed excitedly as another Maliwan ship hovered down, dropping more COV. A burst of purple -- the Anointed born hollered in cacophonous rage.

Her focus immediately honed in. She shot forward and up. Her actual finger held tight on the trigger of her gun, critical hits flying wild, while her projection tore through the Anointed's magenta flesh. It screamed in pain, babbling inchorently in its many voices, and Amara sneered in delight.

It was encased in crystal before she knew it, a Medusa-esque scene that filled her with morbid glee. She shifted her attention upward, jutting out her arms until they connected with the ground, launching her up towards the Maliwan ship. Her astral hands gripped onto it and yanked downward as she pulsed energy forward, beyond her physical body. Her powers, strengthened by the Eridium, flared as she slammed the ship down towards the ground, slamming down herself on suite. The force of contact crushed parts of the ship, causing others to come flying off. She projected herself, tearing a hole directly through the ship on either side until she could see clean through. 

A few of the Maliwan soldiers who'd already been on the ground were crushed in turn beneath the ships weight. But there were some left, and others attracted to the sound of the chaos. She moved towards the still-in-tact Anointed's crystalline body and cracked it like a hollow shell before setting upon the leftover enemies.

When it was over, she craved more. More destruction, more release, more freedom. More power. She staggered back, shaking her head, a tremble working its way up her spine. The rush of adrenaline that had coursed through her boiled down to a simmer. Now, she just felt like her body was buzzing and ready for anything. A little light headed. Anxious for stimulation.

"Fuck," Troy hissed, a little breathless but with the excitement still evident in his lilting voice. Amara also felt breathless and was suddenly --  _ painfully  _ \-- aware that she was wet again. She inhaled sharply as she heard him let out a soft grunt and sigh, followed by a soft giggle that was obviously Tyreen. Amara immediately pulled up her Echo menu and fast-traveling back to the ship.

As soon as she stepped into her room, she punched her punching bag so hard that it snapped from its chain and slammed into the opposite wall. She breathed slow, heavy breaths as she stared down at it, trying to calm herself. She eventually settled back onto her haunches on the bed, closing her eyes tightly. Grateful for the radio silence, she lay back and pressed her palms against her face.

She lay there for a few moments, uncertain and frustrated, before her respite was interuppted.

"Hah…"

The sound jerked her back into awareness of the room around her. She looked around, confused.

"Troy,  _ fuck…." _

Her cheeks flushed hot and she scrambled off of the bed. Where the fuck was her Echo? She heard Troy chuckle softly and looked around the room, eyes wide.

"Uhnnn!  _ Fuck, _ Daddy, you're so  _ big." _

Amara grasped her Echo from where it sat on a table that she mostly used as a shelf. The sounds of the Twins poured out, Tyreen's gasps and moans mixing with Troy's pants. Her fingers moved to turn it off.

She hesitated.

A gasp and gag came from the device, followed by Tyreen's voice, snarling through grit teeth. " _ Harder _ ."

Troy laughed again and a strained, strangled sound followed. He was choking her. "See how worked up you've got us?" He cooed. Amara breathed hard through her nose.

She couldn't help but imagine the two of them; Tyreen, legs spread as her back rested against a pile of bodies with Troy kneeling between her thighs, blood covering his lenghy torso. Her finger hovered. She knew should cut it off. She knew she should be disgusted. By them and by herself.

Tyreen's voice came through once more, breathy and wanting, straining through her constricted wind pipe.

"Hh… I-I want both of you," she crooned. "Tiger,  _ please. _ "

"She asked nicely," Troy added, also out of breath but with a amusement in his voice. She could hear him thrusting, Tyreen's breaths coming out in sharp gasps every time he hit her cervix. Amara's mouth was dry. "Don't keep us waiting too long."

A location pinged, added to her map.

She turned off the Echo and dropped it back on the table. Walking back to her bed, her legs felt like jelly. 

"Fuck."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amara does a bad thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're about halfway through?? Idk, something like that.
> 
> You ever get a beer and sit on a couch in a coffee shop and finish writing smut bc that's p much how my off time is lmfao
> 
> Probablt also gonna start drawing again bc I miss it but idk where or when to post or if I should?? Wtv, it'll happen when it does.
> 
> Anyway, here's one of the chapters where they fuck finally that I'd started writing before I even got past chapter two. More tame than next time will be I think but we'll see how far I can take Amara's fall from grace.

She rarely traversed the Borderlands at night without a specific goal in mind. She didn't like the low visibility and she lived to be a spectacle. Now, she had a quite specific goal, though she found her trek relaxing. Warm lights and the ruckus of COV bandits in the distance. No sun beating down on her skin -- only cool air on her cheeks and arms. She'd have felt content if the circumstances were different.

She looked at her map, staring for a moment at the marker.  _ 'This is a trap,'  _ she thought to herself.  _ 'You're going to walk in there and Troy is going to phaselock you, then Tyreen is going to steal your Siren powers. Because you're an idiot and you actually showed up here to get laid by two actual sociopaths. Like an idiot.' _

She didn't know what to expect. Probably exactly what the logical part of her brain was telling her. But the other possibilities excited her. Sleeping with the enemy was a concept she'd never really thought she'd go for. It wasn't as though she couldn't find intimacy elsewhere. She certainly wasn't hurting for attention or admirers. It was the danger, maybe, that drew her in.  _ 'Always a thrill seeker,'  _ she thought sourly. Or maybe just the thrill of venturing outside of her comfort zone, doing something she  _ knew  _ was wrong. One time of play couldn't undo all of the good she'd done, she told herself.

Playing was fine, she rationalized. Easier than frustrating herself. At the end of the day, the good work was done. So what if she had a little fun? Or, at least, the thought made her feel better.

"You here, Tiger?" 

She chewed on her bottom lip, suddenly very aware of what she was doing. Her brain screamed at her in warning. "Yes."

"Come on up," Tyreen purred as the elevator came down on the side of the complex. She didn't even have to fight her way inside. 

The elevator was better quality -- or at least looked safer -- than most of the other lifts at COV strongholds. Amara hesitated just a step away from it. She could go back to Sanctuary right now and cut her losses. Save herself the embarrassment. Instead, she stepped into the elevator and hit the button.

The ride up was silent, aside from the creaking of machinery and yelling outside. She looked up, catching sight of the black sky and the top floor that she was ascending to. Her heart beat quick in her chest. When the  _ 'ding!'  _ chimed lightly as she reached the top, she stood with her eyes trained on the slowly opening doors. A large room full of ammo and husks greeted her, ambient lights pale green and vibrant red. There was another set of doors on the other side of the room, propped open on one side, revealing a hallway with better visibility.

Amara walked out, fully expecting to be ambushed as soon as she set foot into the room. But nothing happened, even as she moved more confidently towards the door. Her fingers reached out, brushing against the side of the door and pushing it further open with ease. They twitched uncertainly, itching to go near the guns on her back. She pushed onward.

She heard breathing and wandered in the direction of it unconsciously. Her feet took her to a door towards the end of the hallway. Hesitation threatened to rear its head again but she swallowed it down and stepped inside.

The room was a mess of bones and glistening chunks of Eridium. Carnage spanning across the floors, blood on the walls, and a large bed towards the center, against the furthest wall. Sheets spilled off of it, stained crimson from splotches of dried blood and entrails. It was hot, the air thick with the smell of sex and Amara's mouth went bone dry.

Tyreen was spread out on the bed, her wrists held firmly over her head by Troy's metal arm. Her legs were opened wide, pussy wet and red as Troy's flesh fingers slid up and down between her folds and over her clit. He'd clearly been inside of her not long before, cum dripping from her abused hole. Troy's cock was hard again already, tinted red from his sister's blood. Gasps erupted from Tyreen in quick pants, her thighs trembling as her brother pressed hard on her pierced clit. Troy's eyes had been fixed on his sister when Amara had entered and now they shifted towards her. He grinned. "Took ya long enough."

"I could literally klll both of you right now," she deadpanned, moving closer. And it was true. The bed creaked beneath her knee as she climbed on to it. Troy's grin was spread wide across his face, his gold canines glinting in the light. His eyes raked down her chest and toned stomach as she peeled off her vest and top.

"But do you really  _ want  _ to?"

He leaned in as if to kiss her. She scoffes and pushed. An arm caught him by the shoulder, shoving him down. He let out of grunt of surprise, his long fingers slipping from Tyreen, who let out a moan of loss. Amara replaced them quickly with three of her own astral fingers, spreading them and Tyreen in tow. Another arm reached up, taking up Troy's previous job of holding his sister in place. The other Siren gasped and Amara could feel Tyreen contract around her. She pulsed some energy forward, the vibrations echoing off of her projections and against Tyreen's clit. The other Siren yelped and bucked, a small giggle slipping past her lips. 

As Tyreen shuddered and bucked against an astral hand, another caught Troy by the throat, holding him to the mattress next to his twin. He let out a sound that was something between a gasp and a yelp, which transformed into a soft groan as another hand firmly grasped his cock from the base, sliding up the shaft and surging with energy. She squeezed hard, admiring the deeper flush of red that bloomed to life.

He was much bigger than Amara had anticipated. His lean body was complimented by a thick and lengthy cock, jutting upwards with a head glistening from precum and his Tyreen's pussy. Amara could  _ probably _ take all of him, she thought. She'd always loved a challenge. His Jacob's ladder especially intrigued her; a small jolt of shock made Troy's toes curl and his face scrunched in a way that she found almost endearing. 

Two hands focused on Troy dutifully. One stroked his cock slow and deliberately while the other fondled his balls, his soft grunts responding to her ministrations. Her hold on his neck remained, cutting off his circulation. She wanted him light headed and unfocused for what was to come.

"So  _ this  _ is all it takes to stop the COV," Amara mused with a smile. "Cute."

True to what the Twins had hoped for, Amara had made quick work of getting them how and where she wanted them. Her stamina allowed her to keep her projections out and active -- she was grateful for that. With the six astral arms hard at work, her own actual hands were completely free. One slipped down into her pants. She ground her pelvis into her palm, already sensitive, awareness heightened. 

Tyreen whined, her bucking becoming quicker and more erratic. Amara pulled her fingers free, making Tyreen let out an angry groan. Her head popped up and she glared at Amara down her length of her body, wrists turning in their bind. "You  _ bitch _ ," she huffed before her eyes moved to her brother who seemed to be having a  _ great  _ time, eyes closed tight and red in both the face and cock. She could tell that he was close too. 

As if reading Tyreen's mind (or maybe just seeing the jealousy on her face), Amara released her hold of him entirely. He gasped in air and coughed, cursing between hacks. His hips still tilted upward, eager for purchase in  _ something _ , so close to coming.

"You get these hands on my terms," Amara laughed, shifting up further in the bed to straddle Troy's waist. She'd released Tyreen's wrists, now beckoning her over with a tilt of her head. The other Siren was already naked, a sheen of sweat on her tanned skin. Amara hadn't taken off her boots or pants yet. She ground the rough fabric of her jeans against the underside of Troy's cock, earning a hiss from the man beneath her. "You need to take a seat," she ordered, her eyes cutting from Tyreen's hungry expression to her brother's face suggestively.

"Who died and made you God Queen?" Troy muttered, his metal hand gripping at Amara's hip as his flesh one slid up the front of her body. The rough pad of his thumb dragged against her nipple, eliciting a quick breath from Amara before she slammed the back of his head into the mattress with the force of her astral hand back around his neck.

"I'm so tired of hearing you talk," Amara said with a roll of her eyes and her hips. She started to turn to Tyreen to order her to take a proper seat once again, but was caught off guard when Tyreen's fingers ensnared themselves in her hair, gripping her pony tail and yanking backwards. Her head tilted back as Tyreen's mouth found her neck, biting down  _ hard _ . 

She jerked back out if instinct but Tyreen followed, canines held fast in Amara's skin, tongue lapping over bulbs of blood that bubbled up from the pierced flesh. Amara shuddered against her will, astral hand dissipating, and Troy took the opening. He jutted his hips up, throwing Amara off balance, and flipped them. She was caught under his body with Tyreen busy working her mouth over Amara's neck and collarbone.

Troy was already tugging impatiently at her pants. Amara tried to sit up, but he held her down by her shoulder with his robotic arm. Tyreen sat back and moved to help her brother. They pulled her pants down past her thighs and knees but no further. Troy quickly closed the space, his cock rubbing against Amara's now exposed pussy. Her legs rubbed together, caught in her half-removed pants, grunting in annoyance as she shifted beneath them.

Tyreen smirked, scooting back up the bed, and slung one leg over Amara's head, lowering her cunt down to rub against the other woman's nose. "Found my seat," she laughed, cocky, then gasped when she felt Amara's tongue moved up between the lips of her pussy.

"Tilt forward, Ty," Troy urged. "I wanna see." Tyreen did as instructed, leaning forward and raising her ass just a bit so that her brother could see Amara's tongue delving into her. He groaned in turn, his cock now slick from Amara's arousal. He pulled his hips back, shifting the head of his cock and positioning it. 

Amara was suddenly very aware of the shift in dynamic. Both Calypsos above her with her at their total disposal. Tyreen's pussy was on her face with her fingers curled in Amara's dark strands. She could leech Amara in moments. Troy was poised to impale her on his length, his own hands pressing firm into her hips, also capable of sapping her dry. The Tiger found herself captured.

As Troy snapped his hips forward, Tyreen's shaking thighs trapping her head, Amara found that she didn't mind the shift.

A deep groan erupted from her without her meaning for it too, mouth fastened tight on Tyreen's swollen clit. Troy stretched her to the bright, plunging himself into her in one hard thrust. It hurt so badly, but the burn ignited a feral desire in her and she wanted  _ more. _

" _ Fuck  _ yes," Troy exclaimed, a bit of hazy laughter at the beginning. He sounded impressed. "Took the whole fuckin'' thing like a champ."

Tyreen looked back over her shoulder, eyes wide as she looked down where Troy and Amara were joined. She'd taken the entirety of him just as Troy had said. The sight made Tyreen quiver and shove her pussy down harder on Amara's mouth. "C'mon, Tiger," she ground out. "Give it to me."

Amara raised her hips, rolling against Troy's pelvis to take him in deeper. Her legs were still caught in her pants and her actual hands were gripping Tyreen's thighs, digging deep red marks in the soft flesh. She tore her focus away from the feeling of Troy's cock splitting her open and Tyreen's taste in her mouth to re-project her arms. 

Fingers ventured up Tyreen's body, opening her mouth, gagging her on them as others worked her nipples. Another three fingers slid back into her cunt as Amara flattened her tongue to lick long, hard strikes on Tyreen's clit. Still not as stretching as Troy's cock but sufficient.

Troy fucked into her with quick, sharp strokes, rearing back until the tip of his cock was just at her entrance before slamming back in with ease. The wetness dripping down her thighs made his tempo more fluid, coupled with blood from the initial rough thrust. Amara caught him by the hips, though, with her astral hands and pulled him in closer, forcing his thrusts to become shallow. He hit her cervix with so little distance and such ferocity that it almost felt like cramps in her abdomen. 

Troy leaned forward slightly to compensate for her tug on him as a shudder ran through Tyreen's entire body from the extra attention. Instinctively, Amara used her arms to grasp the other Siren by her arms and shove her to the side. Tyreen cried out in protest and Amara used the leverage from Troy's lean to flip them once again. 

"Something tells me you're not the best at controlling yourself when you come," Amara explained, eyeing a couple of husks towards the left of the bed in compromising positions. Still sat firmly in Troy's dick, Amara rolled her hips then raised herself up, digging the toes of her boots into the bed, and slid herself back down slow. Amara had always been confident in her thighs strength and this would certainly be a fun workout. "Come here," she ordered.

"Stop acting like you call the shots," Tyreen sneered despite her quick obedience to the request. She pressed herself against Amara's front and kissed her so hard that their teeth clicked together. She gripped Amara's hair again, now set loose from its pony tail since her last yanking on it, and pulled her head back with a rogueish smile. "You're in the presence of Gods, you know."

Amara laughed jubilantly and unbothered before her astral fingers caught Tyreen by surprise, thrusting into her from behind. Tyreen gasped as Amara added another, then another, pulsing small waves of shock. Tyreen eventually ended up with her face down in the mattress and ass up in the air, four fingers inside of her. Amara observed Tyreen then her twin, whose eyes were half-lidded as he watched Amara ride his dick, mouth hung slack. He seemed transfixed on the way her cunt dragged along him, her stomach clenching and fluttering and expanding as she rode him. The dynamic had shifted again. 

"Whore gods, maybe," she joked, smacking Tyreen's ass hard for effect. The God Queen squealed, them moaned as fingers worked their way into both of her holes and over her clit. Amara scissored three fingers in Tyreen's ass, making her wince into the mattress before bending back into the intrusion. All of the stimulation and the previous fuck made her she shake even harder, moaning out in short gasps.

Amara felt like she was close, and she knew the Twins had to be as well. They'd already been all over each other before she'd shown up, and she'd certainly already been overstimulated before she'd even stepped into the room. She felt overwhelmed -- Troy's cock still stretching her painfully while his piercings rolled against her inner walls, the top of his cock rubbing hard G-spot, Tyreen's pussy clenching around her fingers and the feel of her skin under all of Amara's astral hands -- yet in control. 

Briefly, she was reminded of the thrill that had rushed through her veins when she'd used the Eridium. This was a different kind of thrill. Where the tables could turn at any moments, where this pleasure could devolve into violence so easily. Where she  _ knew  _ she was doing the wrong thing. But she  _ loved  _ it.

Amara's muscular thighs quaked as she ground herself against Troy's pelvis, her eyes shut now and face twisted in concentration. Troy was holding her hips now, jerking his own up to slam into her harder. His metal hand shifted, fingers pushing right against her exposed clit and vibrating, making her shout out in surprise. Tyreen caught Troy's mouth with hers while arching her back to curve deeper into the reach of the astral hands surrounding her. Troy removed his other hand from Amara's hip to grip at his sister's hair, tilting her head to dip his tongue into her mouth. Amara's eyes slipped open and she watched as the Twins kissed deeply beneath her, both bruised and unkempt and  _ awful _ .

She came harder than she'd ever come before, surprising herself with her own cry. Her cunt clenched around Troy tightly and he grunted into Tyreen's mouth, hips jerking choppily as he came closer to his own climax. Tyreen came before him, stimulated further by the rush of energy that burst from Amara and her projections during her orgasm. She let out a gutteral groan, back arched so hard it looked like it hurt, eyes rolled back. Amara could feel Tyreen leeching, probably without thinking, but without the direct contact, she was just sapping whatever energy Amara allowed her to by projecting it. 

As Tyreen squirmed, Troy bucked upwards a few more times before grunting through tightly clenched teeth and a set jaw. Amara let him release himself inside of her, rolling her hips to draw out his orgasm. For a moment, she felt weak -- weaker than she should have been from the careful contact with Tyreen -- before remembering Troy's ability to apparently drain  _ any  _ Siren. But she slipped off of him quickly, escaping his attempt to grab her hips and hold her in place. He groaned, squeezing his own cock through short aftershocks, tilting his head back into the mattress with a sigh. Amara's astral hands dissipated in turn and Tyreen let out a soft sound of satisfaction as she settled herself on the bed.

Amara leaned back and surveyed the scene in front of her. 

That had easily been the best sex she'd ever had, and probably a hard tie in terms of the most fun she'd ever had. _ 'Wow,'  _ she thought. _ 'I've got to get the fuck out of here.' _

"Welp," she announced loudly, almost comically, "gotta go!" She yanked up her pants which were still stuck around her calves, not bothering to button them. Snatching up her vest, she pulled it on over her shoulders and breasts, leaving her shirt behind, and bolted. Tyreen called after her as she bounded out of the room, barely decent (as if it mattered), and leapt from the top of the building instead of taking the lift. She fast-travelled back to the ship and turned off her Echo in record time, rushing back to her room once again.

She was sure she looked like a maniac to the other residents of Sanctuary; showing up and hurrying to her room like a teenager avoiding parents, hardly dressed, neck bleeding profusely. She'd just generally been weird around them since this whole thing (whatever it was) had started. She'd carried out her duties with alacrity, yet she felt disengaged from the citizens of Sanctuary and from the Crimson Raiders. But what happened in the Borderlands needed to stay in the Borderlands.

If there was havoc being wrought beyond the confines of the ship, Amara refused to be aware of it. Instead, she closed herself off, afraid of these parts of herself she'd never had to examine before.  _ 'Tomorrow will be another day. A better day,'  _ she told herself, but she'd never felt so uncertain.

Tomorrow would be another day. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amara isn't even jealous. The plot diverges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> V quick chap before we move to endgame that I meant to write earlier but then work happened. Shifting from semi-canon to full AU at this point I guess??? Now I gotta get back to work again bye

The next day, Tyreen killed Montgomery Jakobs.

She'd been silent in response to the Twins since their affair. They'd taken up their typical taunting and offhand comments instead of further pursuit of her, both to her frustration and relief. She could be preoccupied with the situation with Jakobs and Aurelia. It would be easy to distance herself, or at least she'd thought that it would be. Things were already weird and confusing for her as she worked through her own conflicted sense of self. But with the addition of Aurelia, the situation had only become weirder for her.

Amara yearned to clash with Hammerlock's sister. Her cocky and pretentious demeanor made Amara's mouth tighten. Aurelia was the kind of enemy Amara knew. So used to being untouchable, above everyone else, yet so deadly. Amara liked that kind of enemy.

Apparently so did the Twins.

It wasn't supririsng to her to find out about Troy and Aurelia's tryst. Troy clearly had a type and Aurelia fit the bill. Strong, confident, and dangerous. Indeed, Aurelia seemed to suit both of the twins quite well. Amara was, again, almost relieved.

Almost.

Something else, something ugly had bloomed in her stomach. She could imagine Aurelia beneath Troy, with Tyreen to her back. The thought made Amara _ angry _and she didn't want to think about why.

"It's nice to see another bad, rich bitch out there, you know?" Tyreen chirped on her comm. "You know."

Amara said nothing. But her grip on her gun got tighter, stretching the skin on her knuckles and turning them pale brown. It was back to business as usual. She had a bitch to drop.

\----

Taking down Aurelia turned out to be just as satisfying as Amara had hoped. The air of shattering ice around her whipped cool against her skin. She breathed in a long, victorious breath then turned to sort things out with Hammerlock and Wainwright.

She felt bad for the situation as it was. Hammerlock losing his sister, even despite her obvious disregardance of her brother, had to be a hard pill to swallow. But he had Wainwright and the two made Amara happy. She didn't know why, but their connection lightened something within her. It was hard for Amara to hide a smile when they bickered back and forth. And it made her feel like she was back in her element -- a do-gooder doing good for good people. Especially in her current predicament, where she was suddenly doubting the strength of her morals, it was a welcome feeling. That and the fact she'd taken Aurelia out of the picture, which had eased the constricting feeling in her gut and left her feeling good.

She was on her way out to traverse more of Eden-6 when her comms caught her attention.

"_ Really? _" Troy's voice in her ears made her smile and she didn't even bother pretending to be serious.

"Booty call… dropped." She teased, stretching her muscular arms as she wandered toward the Catch-a-Ride. "Disappointed?"

"You could have just _ told _me you were jealous," Troy pouted.

"Why would I be jealous?" She asked, practically bouncing in front of the Catch-a-Ride console. She was in a good mood. "You two obviously had to settle."

"Well, _ someone _has been playing hard to get. But," he sighed. "I'll admit it. Aurelia's no Siren. The ice stuff was fun, though."

"_ Was _no Siren," Amara corrected, smiling. Now comfortably in the seat of her hovercycle, she leaned back, eager for the drive. "And I've got cryo. I guess you'll have to go back to chasing me," she continued slyly. 

"You could just _ not run _," Troy countered.

"Thanks a lot, by the way," Tyreen added. "_ Really _felt the connection when you went sprinting out of the room."

"I had bigger fish to fry." She'd pulled out onto the road -- or some semblance of one. The wind whipped through her hair, dust flying past her face, and she was _ brimming. _

"Ohhh,' I had bigger fish to fry," blah blah blah." Tyreen mocked her. "Yeah, right, bitch! You got a taste of that good shit and then you freaked out because it was the_ bad _ thing to do."

Amara shrugged to herself indignantly. "No rules in the Borderlands."

"Then _ act _like it," Tyreen challenged. The corners of Amara's mouth dipped down into a frown.

"I _ am, _" she snapped back, suddenly a little annoyed. She felt like she was fighting with her training school girlfriend. "I fucked the leaders of the psychotic cult I'm trying to stop. What more do you want?"

"Listen, Tiger," Tyreen started, and the tone of the conversation shifted. "We're going to open the Great Vault. You can't stop us. And even if you could, what would you even do after you "beat" us? There are way greater heights of glory out there, and you're not even scratching the surface."

"You drain a Vault monster and become a bigger monster," Amara said, voice dry. "There's no glory in that for me."

"I drain the Destroyer, and then you, me, and Troy take over the _ entire galaxy. _It's a whole thing. Once we open the Great Vault, nothing will be able to stop us. And the fun never stops for you."

"Then it's all God powers and blood orgies!" Troy piqued in. "We're gonna be the biggest stars in the sky."

Amara shook her head. "You don't know if that's what will happen."

"You don't even know _ half _of what's going on," Tyreen shot back. "And neither do your lame ass friends."

"Okay," Amara said. She stopped the hovercycle on the side of a road and leaned back in her seat. "Then tell me what's going on."

She imagined the two exchanging a look on the other end, and she must have been correct because Tyreen didn't immediately respond. Troy spoke in her stead.

"You know Typhon DeLeon, right?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Troy and Amara make a deal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ended up being way longer than I meant for it to, but it was fun anyway!!

Doing the right thing was supposed to be easy. Fight to make the universe a better place. Fight tyranny and monsters. Discover and delve into the deepest depths. That's what it meant to be a Vault Hunter.

At least, that's what she'd thought.

Now, she wasn't sure what it meant. The truth of the Twins had thrown her for a loop. 

They were the children of  _ Typhon DeLeon. _ Children of the Vault, indeed.

The Crimson Raiders were, and had been, playing catch up since the beginning. They'd closed some of the gap, but Amara could see the chasm between where they were and where they needed to be now. The Great Vault would be opened. She had no doubts about the Twins' commitment to their birthright. Before, they'd seemed like entitled children to her -- and they definitely were -- but their connection to the Vaults, to the secrets of Sirens, and to the fate of the universe had expanded her view. They were not just petulant children and these were not games they were playing, but real actions with real consequences. 

She felt nauseous and embarrassed. She'd always been above the sadism and cruelty of tyrants, always been a warrior for peace and those who could not protect themselves -- but now what was she? Contemplating her current situation, she felt like a turncoat, forgoing what was best for her team for moments of fleeting fun that she was honestly now regretting. She closed her eyes tight, pressing her face into her hands. 

It wasn't supposed to be this hard. Doing the right thing was supposed to be easy. It always had been to her. But self indulgence called so loudly now, though; louder than the call for justice.

"It's your choice, Tiger," Tyreen had warned. "You can either stay in your cage or run wild."

If she abandoned her place with the Crimson Raiders and joined the COV, the Amara of now would cease to exist. She would have to fully lean into the renegade lifestyle she'd chosen, see this through until the end. She would become what she'd always fought against. If the Twins won, she could maybe help lower the number of casualties. Or she could fall into the hunger for chaos, dosing Eridium and slaughtering indiscriminately.

If she stayed then she would have to take them down. She knew it would have to be her. And if she killed them, then the game would be over. But she didn't want it to be over.

Her conundrum was purely selfish. The correct answer was obvious; hold fast to her morals and values, fight the good fight. But the wrong answer ignited something in her.

She needed time to think, process. She should tell Lillith what she'd learned. That was probably the best and fairest option. They'd deal with another Vault, she figured, follow Tannis' plan, and then she'd lay all her cards on the table. 

_ 'Buying time _ , _ ' _ she chastised herself.  _ 'So you don't have to admit how you happen to know the Calypsos' family tree and some of their plan. Or how you've thought about betraying them for sex and drugs.' _

Amara sighed loudly to herself and finally released her weight on her foot, cracking the skull of the psycho open on the ledge like an egg shell. The ground around her was littered with corpses but she felt dissatisfied. She'd turned off her Echo device before the fight but proceeded to switch it back on. Lillith voice came through almost immediately.

"You there, Killer?" She asked, an edge of worry in her tone. She'd probably been trying to reach the other Siren for a few minutes now.

"Yeah," Amara said after a brief pause. She'd ponder all of this later. "Ready to rock and roll.

\----

She stopped short, eyes wide, as Troy appeared and then vanished, taking Tannis with him.

Amara cursed and rushed forward. She should have known -- Tannis was a threat now, and the Twins had been clear about their intentions to finish their business. Streaming Tannis' torture and death fit perfectly within the Twins' aesthetic.

She thought of Maya, disentigrating into dust. Lillith, weak and defeated, wings plucked. There had been so many losses already. Amara would not lose another sister. 

Another show to put on. She was becoming something of a celebrity now, probably. 

"Troy," she said, on the edge of an encampment. She'd go after Tannis. She would get her back. But the larger problem at hand remained and now her plan had become caught in the complications. "I need to talk to you."

\----

She leaned back against the wall of the room, shoulders heavy. "You can't kill Tannis."

Troy laughed. She scowled at him and his smile faltered. "Oh," he said with raised brows. "You're serious?"

"Yes!" She shouted, tattoos flaring. She was angry with him, feeling like she had while arguing with Tyreen. It was easier to just be angry at them; easier than accepting her own role in all this anyway. "Come  _ on _ , man!"

"That's not how  _ any of this works, _ " Troy said, shaking his head. He looked amused and it was making Amara want to tear all of his limbs off. "She's  _ in the way _ . There's no point to getting to the Vaults if we can't even drain the Vault Monsters!" He waved a hand dismissively, shrugging. "Besides, we need some new content. Things are getting stale and you're not really pulling your weight."

" _ I'm  _ not pulling  _ my _ weight?!" She threw her actual arms out in disbelief, eyes wide. "I'm not an Echocast segment!" Troy cast her a skeptical look. Now she was shaking her head, hands now in her hair in frustration. " _ Listen _ ," she hissed between grit teeth. "I  _ need  _ you to do me this solid."

"You're gonna go after her anyway, right?" He asked, brow raised, a smirk already stretched across his face. She wanted to knock his teeth in and apparently her face showed it because he laughed again. "You know everyone literally loves watching you out there, right? Besides our cams of leeching and killing your friends, you bring in the best ratings."

"I thought I wasn't pulling my weight?!"

" _ Exactly.  _ That's why you're gonna come get your friend and put on a  _ real  _ show." He was fully grinning now, striding towards her. She peered up at him, brows knit together in rage. "And then afterwards, we can have some  _ real  _ fun." 

"Troy," she said firmly, though the edges of her tone sounded worn with exasperation. "Do you like me?"

"Uhh, yeah?"

"Then I need you to do me this favor." She fixed her gaze with his own. "I need you to  _ not  _ kill Tannis and definitely  _ not _ kill any Sirens or would-be-Sirens in the Crimson Raiders. Really, any of the main crew." He opened his mouth to protest but she raised her voice. "But I need you to  _ pretend  _ you're going to. I'll do all the fighting and showmanship."

"You're going to do that anyway." Troy shook his head, brow furrowed in confusion. "Why would we  _ pretend  _ to try to kill them when we could just  _ do it _ ?"

"Because," she started carefully. "If you agree to not actually kill them, then I'll join the COV."

She'd chosen to talk to Troy solely because of his handle over the Twins' streaming and because he was the one who's taken Tannis in the first place. She'd hoped she could appeal to his desire for views -- his streamer mindset.

Troy's face was comical but really, all it did was piss her off. "Don't look at me like that--" She tried.

"So  _ cheap _ ," he groaned, covering his eyes. " _ Really,  _ Tiger? That's the best you've got? "Spare my friends and I'll come to the dark side"? Come  _ on _ ."

"I can't just swap sides!" She cried. "I have to play a role. That's why I'm asking you to do me a favor! This way, we all get what we want. You catch your Tiger, I get to  _ be _ bad without  _ feeling  _ bad, and no one's the wiser! I get into the Vaults, kill the monsters inside for you -- bon appetit."

Troy was already shaking his head, eyes turned up towards the ceiling. She kept pushing, tilting her head towards the window. "They like to watch me, right? Then they can watch me all they want. It can be a whole dramatic production -- me slaughtering COV then becoming one. I just… you know," she waved her hand in a noncommittal gesture, "kill and don't kill whoever I want? I just say I'm doing it for you."

"That sounds so  _ lame. _ " He literally sounded  _ bored. _ "What's stopping us from just killing them later? How do you know we won't just fuck you over or vice versa?"

"What was stopping that in the first place? I'm a constant potential snack. And--" She let out a breathy laugh. "Let's be honest... I  _ always  _ would have done what I wanted anyway." She raised her brows. "Besides, isn't that part of the fun? Gotta have faith, right?"

Troy paused, regarding her with a sharp look. He was closer to her now, a couple of feet away, looming over her. 

"That's a really,  _ really  _ fucking stupid idea," he said finally. 

"...but?" She prompted, leaning in a bit, a hopeful smile tugging at her lips.

"... _ but  _ I can talk to Ty about it," he mused then leered at her. "If you can sweeten the pot a little bit more."

Amara rolled her eyes. "Do you two think with  _ anything  _ besides your sexual appetites?"

"Should we?" He'd closed the distance between them then, fully towering over her now. A rakish grin on his face. "You know you want it too."

Amara cut her eyes at him warningly, but her hand reached out to play with one of the chains around his neck. "Presumptuous," she huffed despite the upward curve of the corners of her mouth. He was very right. But she needed to keep her head on straight. "After the show?"

Troy's mouth slanted in a look that told her that  _ wasn't  _ an option. She sighed, rolling her eyes again, and dropped her hand to grasp him through his pants as she pushed forward, against him. She enjoyed the way he sucked in a small, sharp breath at the contact.

" _ Fine _ ," she feigned annoyance, then dropped down to her knees. His hand found the back of her head without missing a beat.

"That works," Troy laughed, digging his organic digits into her hair to get a good grip. She hurried with his belts and unzipped his pants with nimble fingers "You look good like that."

She looked up at him through her lashes as she pulled his cock free, twisting her mouth in more fake annoyance. He wasn't all the way hard yet, but the promise of what was to come had obviously forced some blood to his member. Her fingers encircled the base of his dick, squeezing lightly.

"C'mon," he urged, rocking his hips forward so the tip of his cock brushed against her lips.

She stuck her tongue out, swiping quick and lightly against his pierced head. Immediately after, she leaned in, taking him into her mouth. The metal of his Jacob's ladder ran along the length of her tongue, metallic and organic. She had to pause halfway through as he hit resistance at the back of her throat. He allowed her a second before pushing hard on the back of her head, forcing himself further forward, down her throat.

Amara gagged and tried to pull back but he held her in place. "C'mon," he urged again. "You can do it, Tiger. Take Daddy's cock."

Her cheeks warmed. She'd never been one for that kind of dirty talk, but she'd also never been in a circumstance like this one. And she'd  _ certainly  _ never played the submissive role. But the situation excited an odd, curious part of her. Indeed, the entire reality of her joining the COV excited something weird in her.

Another gag. She managed to swallow down the bile that threatened to come forward and more of his cock as well. She closed her eyes but he gripped and yanked on her hair. "Look at me."

She obeyed, her lips now brushing against his pubic bone. She felt embarrassed but the feeling made her wetter than she'd expected or wanted. She could feel her eyes watering as she fought against her gag reflex, Troy's breath labored and his eyes trained on hers as he reared back some, only to plunge back in like he was fucking her pussy.

Wet, obscene sounds met her ears as she gagged around him while he face fucked her. Spit dripped down her chin as she tried not to cough on him, tongue pressed hard against the underside of his dick. He only fucked her face for a few moments before pulling out, letting her gasp in air and cough.

" _ Fuck, _ " she hacked. 

He laughed a little, pressing his hips forward and letting his wet cock rest against her jaw. "You like that?"

She didn't answer, instead collecting herself and moving take him back in mouth. He stopped her with a firm grip on her hair.

"I asked you a question." She looked up at him with a dark expression.

"Yes," she said simply, thinking that would be enough.

"Yes,  _ what _ ?"

She bawked at him. "I'm not doing that," she blurted out, cheeks hot.

"If you're gonna join the family, you're gonna have to learn a thing or two about sacrifice," Troy chastised. "'My King' works too, if that's easier." 

His smirk made her angry. She felt  _ so awkward _ . Her mouth thinned in anxiety. He laughed again, low and playful. "Come on," he coaxed. "Tell me what you want."

A pause. A slow breath out through her nose. "I want to suck your cock, my King," she acquiesced. It felt weird coming out of her mouth. "Can I?" Sarcasm tinged her tone but Troy seemed pleased. 

"Mm," he looked thoughtful then pulled away. "Nah, I don't think so. Maybe after the show?"

Amara almost screamed. 

"Piece of shit--" she yelled as Troy barked out a laugh. He hopped back from her, pulling his pants the rest of the way up. She was on her feet and full of rage, leaping toward him to no avail as he fast travelled out of the room. She stood alone in the room, flushed and flustered.

On second thought, she was  _ definitely  _ going to fuck them over eventually.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amara puts on a show and people get hurt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a rough time and I'm real worn out but writing this bit by bit has been helpin (: sorry for undoubtedly many mistakes
> 
> Also, DramaticDino made very very NSFW Twins/Amara sketches and my whole life is good good fucked up by em, I think abt em a lot, thank sm 😭😍
> 
> https://twitter.com/DramaticDino/status/1197624457684307970?s=19

She laid everything on the table.

Lillith gaped at her.

"That's fucking  _ stupid _ !"

Lillith shook her head, then closed her eyes, tired. Amara honestly couldn't blame her. Between this war and the kidnapping of Tannis, she was already stretched thin. Now she had another mess in front of her. 

"Killer," Lillith sighed, voice ragged. "The Calypsos are never going to hold up their end of the bargain--"

"Obviously," Amara interjected.

"They don't  _ actually trust  _ you, Amara!" Lillith exclaimed. "Nothing about this sounds like it works in our favor."

"It's a naive and desperate ploy," Amara agreed. "That's the point. They think all of the cards are in their hands. But they don't know that I can hear Tannis in my head. And I can use that to schedule intel rendezvous." 

"They'll just kill you!"

"The Twins mean business, but they love pleasure," Amara said. "Power and spectacle. They'll play along with me "switching sides" as long as it works towards their goals. If I'm with them, I can at least do some damage control and let you know what's going on. And stop Tyreen from tearing apart the universe if she leeches the Destroyer directly."

"How?"

Amara shrugged. "By killing them. It's going to be  _ awesome _ .'

"Okay." Lillith was staring at her intently now. Her mouth was set in a thin line. Amara felt for her sister; forced into a conversation about something that shouldn't have needed to be a conversation to begin with. A conversation ultimately bred from Amara's own selfish desires. "So, let me make sure I understand this. You  _ fucked the Calypsos,  _ who are also apparently the kids of Typhon DeLeon and raised on…" She let out a sharp breath through her nose. "...Nekrotafeyo… and you agreed to  _ join the COV  _ in exchange for them promising not to kill our main crew… which you know they won't follow through on… so you can get closer to them and then… betray them…? Which they are  _ definitely _ also going to expect you to do?"

"Yes," Amara chirped. "Except they won't expect  _ how  _ I'm going to betray them!"

"Have you been talking to Vaughn?"

Amara frowned. "What?"

"You just want to play bandit psycho," Lillith accused dryly.

"That's hardly relevant," Amara dodged. Lillith rubbed at her eyes with her fingers.

"This isn't a game, Killer."

Amara shrugged. "No rules in the Borderlands. So…?"

Lillith paused, regarding her without expression before shaking her head and turning away to look out the deck window. "Just go get Tannis, already," she relented. "And let us know what they're planning next."

\---

She ran some minor errands, picked up some new guns, and prepared to make an entrance.

When she arrived at Carnivora, there were a few untouched chunks of Eridium. Funny, she thought, considering the Twins were currently collecting Eridium offers, yet these remained untouched. But, in reality, there wasn't really that much there in comparison to what they must have been raking in.

She'd be working her way through -- or, rather, barrelling her way through. Her skin tingled. She was itching for a good slaughter.

"This better be a good show," Troy said. She sideyed her Echo device.

"Fuck you," she snapped back.

"Hey, hey, that's no way to talk to family!" She wanted to fucking kill him, still upset about their last meeting. 

"I'm going to  _ fist you _ after this," she snarled.

Tyreen's sharp laughter followed. "Oh, I can't  _ wait  _ for that! Troy told me about your little offer, by the way.  _ Super  _ excited for your big reveal."

Despite her conversation with Lillith only hours prior, the statement crawled under her skin a little bit. "Just make sure you catch my good side," she deflected with a wry smile. "Actually, nevermind,  _ any  _ side is my good side."

"Now _ that's  _ what I like to hear!" Tyreen exclaimed. "See you on the other side, Tiger."

Amara looked forward, towards a path she'd never imagined she'd actually be taking. Her stomach coiled in uncertainty. What did it mean to be a turncoat on  _ both _ sides? Playing double agent for  _ fun _ ? She'd never been like this before. It had always been so easy to just be good.

Her eyes shifted towards one of the open chests in front of her. Reckless indulgence called. The Eridium flowed through her and she answered.

\-----

Before, when COV had said she was a killing machine, she'd brushed it off as an objective fact -- not actual praise. But this time things were different.

As she fought her way through Carnivora and approached the final stage, Pain's observations about her and her carnage filled her with a disgusting sense of morbid pride. Maybe it was the rush of literally destroying everything in her path like a child throwing toys, but in the moment, she couldn't agree with him more. More than anything, she'd always loved being a spectacle. She loved crushing opponents before wanting eyes. Her vanity had always been a vice, but one she'd been able to justify with her good deeds. 

Now, however, she revelled in the praise and wore her narcissism on her sleeve. And why shouldn't she? Her astral hands snapped necks and punched straight through innards. Her critical hits and headshots piled up like the bodies littering the ground. When you were  _ this _ good, it just made sense to flex.

She only half listened to Tannis as she approached the endgame. Nothing to worry about. Just get to the next kill streak.

When she readied herself for the final fight and Pain requested she pick her entrance music, the grin on her face became so wide that it literally  _ hurt _ .

Showtime.

The music started. She took the lift down. A chest of Eridium waited for her. And when she exited, she held her arms wide as the crowd hollered.

She could get used to this.

Had it been a normal fight, it would have taken her much longer. At least that's what she imagined. But fueled by Eridium, and ready for what was to come, it was child's play.

The Agonizer 9000 got one set of attacks off. The mega blender, some fire, a few other parlor tricks. She allowed that. The audience deserved to watch Pain and Terror give a decent effort, after all. 

After that, it was all about her.

Her astral projection threatened to tear apart her own skin when she shoved it forward, watching with wide eyed fascination as it ripped through the center core of the death machine. She didn't bother staying on the stadium, instead launching herself up and spreading her astral arms wide. Her many fingers dug into the massive metal skull, piercing the hull with ease. She laughed, feeling like a bull rider as it bucked its head to and fro, flames and mechanical whirring flooding the stage floor and stadium speakers.

Her feet steadied on the top of the skull, and she focused as she reared back on one side and then punched the ever living  _ fuck  _ out of the Agonizer 9000.

It was almost surreal how easily it crumpled and cracked beneath the force of her fists. She laughed again, unable to help herself. More flames burst forward as she fell down, down into its open skull and then projected below herself. Straight down, through the core, exploding the Agonizer 9000 from the inside out. 

Fire danced around her, singeing her clothes and hair. She broke free of the robot's erupting guts and stuck her landing on the stage with only a brief wobble in her knees. She stood, straight, back to the scene of the death machine falling apart dramatically after her assault. Her arms extended and her chin raised.

The crowd  _ roared. _

She beamed, turning in a circle, arms still out. Out of the corner of her eye, she caught a vidbot flying near her and proclaimed, loudly, " _ This _ is what you call an execution?!" She waved a hand around, settling it upon a prone Pain and Terror on the ground, spat out from the carnage not long after she'd come out. "An embarrassment to the Twin Gods! Time for a true Warrior of the Vault to show you how it's done!"

And, with that, she grabbed Tannis -- still in the air -- with an astral arm projected forward. Tannis' eyes widened and bulged slightly from the pressure, confusion etched across her face. The confusion transformed to realization just before Amara slammed her onto the stadium ground. A collective gasp echoed through the air. 

_ 'Sorry, Tannis,'  _ she thought, holding back the urge to wince. That  _ had  _ to hurt but she had to sell the spectacle. And Tannis was pretty sturdy (she hoped). She slammed her team mate down again, and again, certain she'd broken bones (a few ribs at least) and left her with a bad concussion, face bloodied, then yanked her down into the hole that the Agonizer 9000 had crumpled into. The crowd seemed entranced, some screaming in eager anticipation.

A camera had been trained on Tannis' face as her eyes briefly flicked to Amara, pleading, betrayed, but in vain. Nose broken, teeth missing. "Vault Hunter, no--" Her torn scream echoed out of the chasm as she was dragged down into it and Amara watched, face bored aside from a raised brow. A loud crash followed and Amara looked back, directly into the camera that now floated only a couple of feet away from her face.

"And  _ that _ 's how you make quick work of a Vault Thief."

The crowd exploded again as she shrugged her shoulders and grinned, turning in place again to allow the crowd to see her from all angles. Easy to sway with some violence and alpha arrogance, they cheered for her like she'd always been part of the COV. Her skin still tingled from the remnants of her Eridium bingeing, eager for another helping and another fight. But that would be for another time. She swallowed the urge, despite how strong it was.

The show had apparently been good enough because Tyreen's voice suddenly rung loudly through the stadium. Amara's eyes snapped to a projection of her and her twin, looking pleased, atop the open stadium.

"Thaaat's right, brothers and sisters!" Tyreen announced jubilantly. "The Vault Thief has seen the light and joined the family! Just goes to show that _anyone_ can be redeemed!" That was definitely hard for Amara to not roll her eyes at. "Say hello to your new sister and Vault Warrior… our Champion, The Tiger!!"

As if on cue, the crowd screamed at the announcement, chanting "Tiger!" in unison. Their allegiance fickle, based on bread and circuses and the word of their Gods, they allowed Amara to fall quickly and comfortably into her new role. A newly converted Saint.

Below them, Tannis was fine -- well, relatively, anyway. Not dead. The crash had mostly been the force of Amara's astral fist hitting the ground after she'd dropped Tannis just a few feet prior. Tannis would go back to Sanctuary, heal up a _lot_, regroup with Lillith, and wait for Amara's intel. From the Twins' perspective, they'd essentially gained another upper hand through yet another acquisition and allegiance. Amara was caught in the middle. All for a good time.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amara wades further into the deep end and starts to flounder a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk have some fisting 🤷🏿♀️👊🏾

When Amara had agreed to join the COV, she'd never -- honestly, _never_ _\--_ expected access to the Twins' ship. It seemed blatantly foolish, giving her the advantage of open access to them. But, Amara imagined, there wasn't really much she could do from their perspective. They could keep tabs on her in the ship with Troy's plethora of robots and she couldn't open access to any of the Crimson Raiders. She had access to them, but they also had access to her. Still, it seemed a very weird allowance and she wasn't sure if she felt good about their apparent trust or insulted by how they didn't consider her a threat. 

Amara imagined few, if any, COV were allowed the same privilege. But, then again, her circumstances were quite different.

Their ship was far more impressive than that of the Crimson Raiders, able to move quicker than Sanctuary and with far better defenses. Really, it was more like two ships attached to each other by a few stout, enforced hallways. It made sense; the Twins had grown up with each other and really _ only _each other aside from their father and, briefly, mother. The separate space must have been welcome, but the close proximity was certainly second nature.

Amara's first step on ship was surreal. The access had been nearly instantaneous after her show at Carnivora. She'd immediately gone along with it. Now, she stood in uncertainty, feeling out of place. An assortment of robots -- some obviously repurposed from Maliwan, others seeming to be built from a variety of parts -- and odd collectibles greeted her. Far more plants than she'd ever expected -- hanging, sitting atop and cluttering shelves, just sitting on the floor, overgrowing. Odd flora blooming. The space was obviously an amalgamation of the Twins' individual interests, ranging from furs and hides to art, possibly fatal mechanical experiments, and weapons and _ so many fridges _.

Some of the robots surveyed her carefully while others continued their tasks dutifully. Many of them had the mark of Troy's handiwork (or so she would assume) but some seemed oddly decorated, with odd stickers and accessories that broke up the aesthetic monotony. She heard something barrelling towards her and braced herself, gun held tight in preparation for combat. Instead, what was probably the fattest, yet shortest skag she'd ever seen came bumbling around the corner and towards her. Its maw hung open and wide, wagging its behind eagerly. It was reconstructed; missing a couple of limbs, a mandible, and part of its torso. Otherwise, though, it seemed friendly and lay before her, rolling into its back in invitation. Amara stared. She _ definitely _ hadn't expected any pets for some reason, or at least no _ friendly _ pets. _ 'What is even my life?' _Amara wondered to herself before kneeling to rub briefly at the skags stomach. It seemed satisfied when she pulled back and stood, bounding off to another part of the ship as quickly as it had arrived.

She walked forward, honestly a little weirded out. "Mama's home," she called aloud and through her Echo, eager to gain some semblance of normalcy. "Some guard skag you've got."

A robot examined her with skeptical beeps and whirrs. She shrugged at it, just as unsure. "Chunk is part of the family!" Tyreen responded. Amara squeezed her eyes closed and bit back a grin. Its name was _ Chunk. _"Come to my room."

"Where's Troy?" Amara asked, frowning.

She could practically see Tyreen shrug. "I dunno, working on something." Amara didn't quite believe her but played along anyway.

Instead, Amara squinted. "Hiding from me," she murmured. Tyreen laughed, weirdly deep, ending with a light snort. Amara was torn between being endeared and concerned by the level of comfort suddenly fostered between them.

"Probably," Tyreen agreed. "Hurry up, Champion!"

Amara took a deep breath. She hoped Tannis was doing alright, though she knew she was. A shake of her head and arms, a bit of her Eridium high still prickling at the edges of her tattoos, and Amara was moving forward towards Tyreen's room.

She took in the ship around her. It felt hauntingly empty. Very weird to her, compared to being constantly surrounded by the citizens of Sanctuary. It was quiet with only the sounds of the ship, various robots, and gnawing sounds from Chunk somewhere breaking up the silence. It made the walk awkward to the point where she felt relieved when she got to the doors of Tyreen's room.

She almost stopped then chastised herself. Too late to turn back now. She stepped forward and the doors slid open.

From the doorway, Amara could see the side of Tyreen's bed against the side wall. A long, thin, multi-tinted tan tapestry that the God Queen had been using as a rug lead from the doorway into the center of the room. There were an assortment of engravings and etched hides on the walls and on the floor, art ranging from countour sketches to slashes of paint across cloth making vaguely representational shapes, and again -- so many plants. There were few weapon chests and safes that she could immediately see and only one robot; a small housekeeping bot that beeped upon her arrival from its place on the bedroom floor. The room itself was much smaller than she'd anticipated; cozy and clustered. Less granduous than she'd expected for Tyreen's tastes.

Tyreen was on the opposite end of the room, seated in a cushy, circular chair at a large work desk cluttered with clothes, make up, artifacts, and weapons. Vines and questionable looking flowers hung down from the ceiling, framing her and the desk. She turned her head to look as Amara entered, standing as the other Siren stepped fully into the room. The door closed behind her and Tyreen grinned, stepping towards her.

"Good to see ya," Tyreen greeted. "And to see you finally came to your senses! You _ belong _ with the COV, Tiger. You'll see."

She was wearing her typical get up without the cloak, her belts, shoes, or her gloves. Now, standing in front of her without the haze of lust or threat of death, Amara realized how small Tyreen was. Not that Amara was much taller, but she'd had years of training to bulk her up and had always been a tall woman even as a youth. Amara hummed thoughtfully and moved closer as if to close the gap between them, only to move to Tyreen's side and examine the walls more closely.

"We'll see," she said noncommittally, glancing around the room. "Nice ship."

"I know," Tyreen said cheekily, letting Amara brush past. Her tone became a bit more sincere. "We worked hard for it."

"I believe that," Amara responded with a nod, now fingering at a leaf hanging from a potted plant. "What was it like? Coming to Pandora after growing up on Nekrotafeyo?"

Tyreen's face scrunched up in distaste. "Are you _ really _gonna try to unlock my tragic backstory right now?" She rolled her eyes. "Ugh, ask Troy about that kind of shit."

Amara tilted her head curiously. "I was only asking as a frame of reference," she explained. "I raised myself on Partali, but it was… pretty rough over there. So Pandora wasn't _ too _different."

Tyreen shook her head, narrowing her eyes. "Now you're trying to share _ your _ tragic backstory? Why are we even talking _ at all_?"

She pushed forward, catching Amara between herself and the wall. Amara couldn't help but smile a bit. They really were twins. 

"No preamble?" She teased, but pressed forward against Tyreen's body. Tyreen ignored her, instead focusing on tugging off her jacket and pulling at her top. "Hold on, I can just--"

Again, Tyreen ignored her and pulled hard on the fabric of Amara's shirt, tearing it off. Amara made a sound of annoyance but Tyreen just gave her a look as if she was over-reacting. "We have the one you left last time. Remember?"

"Aww, you kept it to remember me by?"

"Ugh, shut _ up," _Tyreen growled before practically slamming their mouths together. Amara was quickly reminded of their last encounter and the ferocity of Tyreen's affections that time as well. She and her brother were a lot alike, but Tyreen was definitely more eager and Amara appreciated the difference. She opened her mouth to invite more, gasping slightly when Tyreen's hands pressed against her breasts, thumbing at her nipples.

Tyreen's tongue swiped briefly against hers, then across her lower lip as she pulled away and dipped her mouth down to Amara's collarbone. She caught Amara's nipples between her middle and pointer fingers, squeezing hard at both the tensed nubs and soft flesh. "We're gonna have to get these pierced, Tiger," she grinned against Amara's chest and ducked her head down a bit lower to catch a nipple in her mouth. Amara arched into the contact instinctively, breathing out sharp as Tyreen circled it with her tongue then caught it between her teeth.

Amara cried out as Tyreen bit down, harder than Amara would typically like, but the pain ignited a heat in her. Tyreen tugged at the nipple, still caught between her teeth, her hand moving up to catch Amara by the neck.

Hands caught her by the arms and shoved her back and diagonally, towards and onto the bed. Tyreen landed with a huff and sat up with haste as Amara approached the bed, her actual hands working at her pants.

Tyreen was sitting back on her hips, hands settled comfortably behind her and into the blanket. She stared hungrily at Amara as she came closer and undressed, slipping her jeans down her thighs and kicking them, and her boots, off in tow. Tyreen made a sound of approval and smirked, bleached hair falling into her flushed face. Amara could almost forget who she was like this. Almost.

She climbed onto the bed and prowled closer. Tyreen's eyes lit up in excitement when Amara reached her, hands reaching up to unbutton the other woman's top. Amara leaned in, cheek pressing against Tyreen's, mouth close to her ear as she began the process of undressing her. The top came unfastened with ease, slipping down Tyreen's bare shoulders. Nothing was underneath. Amara allowed her hands to trace down the length of the tattoos on Tyreen's arm as she slipped down the shirt.

"What can I do for you, my Queen?" Amara breathed teasingly into Tyreen's ear. The other women shifted a bit, sucking in a breath.

"You can make me come," she responded. Her hand caught one of Amara's, pulling it to the crotch of her pants. She ground down against Amara's palm eagerly.

"That can be arranged." Amara laughed and pulled her hand free, then using it to unbutton and shove down Tyreen's pants. Tyreen lay back expectantly, allowing Amara to pull the pants down her legs and off, tossing them to the floor. No underwear, as she'd expected. Her thumb found Tyreen's clit, already damp from her wetness to Amara's surprise. 

"Hah…" Tyreen looked somewhere between frustrated and needing. "Come _ on _ already."

Amara chuckled as she dipped her head down, spreading the lips of Tyreen's pussy with her tongue and then catching her clit between her lips. She stayed there only a moment before pulling back and grinning, ignoring Tyreen's sound of utter annoyance, and projected her arms forward.

Each limb caught by a fist -- both wrists and both ankles -- and Tyreen was spread wide across the bed. She tried to squirm against the hold, but found herself effectively restrained. Amara crawled closer to her, peering down at her with a lazy smile. Tyreen met her gaze with a sharp look, feigning anger though her chest rose and fell in quick breaths and she continued to try to rub her thighs together in vain.

"Something tells me," she drawled, "that you like the submissive role."

"Just in bed sometimes," Tyreen countered with a flippant toss of her hair out of her face.

"I'd have thought you'd want more worship and control."

"Eh, that's more Troy's thing. He likes to play it up, ya know? I just wanna _ feel _it."

"Fair enough." 

Her legs spread wide, Tyreen's thighs trembled as she felt another set of astral fingers working their way up her inner thighs. Amara leaned down and kissed lightly at the pierced buds on Tyreen's chest. The fingers working their way up found her cunt, somehow even wetter now from anticipation, and four of them plunged into her without any pretense or preparation. Tyreen hissed in surprise but tried to buck back anyway. The fingers curled inside of her, pressing hard against her G-spot, then sliding in and out with continued pressure. 

A throaty moan escaped Tyreen at the sensation. Amara's mouth made its way down her chest, towards her stomach. Her belly button was pierced too -- not that Amara was surprised. The Twins obviously had a fascination with personal adornments. She moved past Tyreen's belly button towards her pubic bone, pressing her mouth and nose against the maintained brush of hair shielding the front of Tyreen's pussy. Her actual hands pressed against Tyreen's sides and down, forcing her back onto the mattress against her attempts at arching upward.

The hands holding Tyreen's ankles raised a bit, taking her by surprise. Amara sat up, moving away and up Tyreen's body. She slung a leg over Tyreen's torso, watching the other woman's face as a single astral finger joined the others thrusting in to her, teasing at her asshole in tandem.

Amara shimmied up Tyreen's body a bit. Tyreen seemed to take the hint without a word, parting her lips eagerly as Amara slowly moved up and then lowered herself onto Tyreen's face, mirroring their previous rendezvous. She settled comfortably, letting out a soft hum of pleasure as Tyreen’s mouth connected, sucking hard on her lips and clit at once. 

The hands between Tyreen’s thighs intensified their ministrations, curling still inside of her as two fingers started to scissor her puckered opening. She breathed hard against Amara, bottom half quaking. Her eyes were already closed, focused on the task at hand and Amara’s consistent attention, eager to come.

It didn’t take long. Amara pressed the two fingers further into her ass, the other four pulsing inside her cunt. Tyreen quickly lost the plot, ignoring the wet pussy on her face and grinding down onto the digits penetrating her. Amara allowed it, lifting herself only enough to remove herself from Tyreen’s mouth as Tyreen came with a gutteral grunt, eyes rolling back.

Tyreen clenched around her astral fingers, leeching and shuddering as Amara let her ride out her orgasm to her heart's content. Tyreen seemed to be coming down quickly enough and Amara took the opportunity to rear back one of the astral hands fingering her and plunge the entirety of the fist back into her pussy.

Tyreen screamed, overly sensitive already and stretched to the point of pain at the sudden intrusion. She bucked and squirmed but Amara held her in place. She pushed her own hand against Tyreen’s mouth, fingers dipping into the orifice, and gagged her on them as she had done before. Tyreen moaned around them, something between a gasp and a sob escaping her.

“Does it hurt?” Amara asked idly, as another finger joined the first two in her ass. She spread them wide, pleased by the grunts of pleasure and pain that erupted from Tyreen in hurried gasps. She pulled her fingers free from Tyreen’s mouth to let her respond.

“_Yes_,” Tyreen ground out. “Fuck yes. Make it _ hurt_.”

The request sent a tingle down Amara’s spine. Without thinking, she grabbed at Tyreen’s neck with one hand and backhanded her with the other, continuing the thrusting of her astral hands. “Like that?” She growled, squeezing hard on Tyreen’s windpipe. Her eyes bulged and a grin spread across her face as she nodded hastily in Amara’s grasp.

“_ Harder, _” she ordered and Amara gave her what she wanted, punching Tyreen so hard that she was sure she’d broken a tooth. To her credit, the God Queen seemed pleased despite her dazed state, laughing like a child around a mouth of blood.

“Does your brother fuck you like this?” Amara asked then sneered. “Sorry, your _ Daddy_. Or am _ I _Daddy now?”

Tyreen didn’t respond, still bucking mindlessly into Amara’s hands. She was already coming again, wetness leaking down her thighs and onto the plush sheets of her bed, over Amara’s hand, in a rush. Amara had pegged her a squirter. Right again.

“Hey,” she snapped, slapping Tyreen lightly again. “Answer me.”

“S-sure,” Tyreen giggled. She seemed drunk. “You can be my Daddy.”

“I think I prefer Champion. But you didn’t answer my first question.” Her tone was conversational. She was now hovering over Tyreen’s clavicles, holding herself up with her thighs. No sexual contact on her end. But she loved watching the woman beneath her squirm and ache for her touch, loved the way Tyreen loved violence and morbid pleasure like a kid in a toy store. Amara wondered distantly if she'd always been like this.

“Huh… ah….” Tyreen’s face was scrunched in concentration. “Y-yeah. Sometimes.”

“Not all the time?"

“No,” Tyreen admitted with another cry as Amara applied just a touch of cryo to her ministrations on the other Siren’s clit. “He doesn’t… he worries…”

“Afraid you can’t handle too much?” She added another finger to Tyreen’s ass, now filling her with four. “You’re doing a pretty good job right now.”

“Hnnn…” Tyreen whined. “_ Please_.”

“Please what?” Amara laughed. “What, you want two fists?”

“_Yes,"_ Tyreen begged. “God, yes, just fuck me up.”

Amara didn’t need to be told twice. Asshole more lax now after the intense fingering, Amara pulled her hand back and prepared to impale Tyreen on her fist once again. It wouldn’t be Amara’s first time using her skills for double penetration but this was definitely the most fun time. She shoved her fist forward, the astral form cloaked in energy as she nearly split Tyreen open on it, now stretching her to the brim in both holes.

Tyreen hollered and sobbed, aching and coming from just the first thrust. Three times was pretty good, but Amara was sure she could do better. “This is what you wanted the whole time, isn’t it?” Amara cooed, sounding smug. “Your Champion to come and fuck you the way you needed.”

“God,” Tyreen cried. “Again, please, one more time—“

Amara laughed. “As if.” She pushed cryo elemental energy forward onto Tyreen’s clit, just slightly. Tyreen wailed, already seeming close again. “You’re so easy to please. We can pop off a few more, I think.”

Tyreen shuddered hard. “It’s so much—“

“You can take it,” Amara assured her and strengthened her assault, practically pistoning her astral hands in and out of Tyreen’s holes. The other woman took it with mostly ease, aside from a few winces at particularly rough thrusts. But she seemed enraptured, disengaged from everything else around them. Amara could see why Troy liked playing this role; seeing Tyreen like this was _ hot _ and _ fun._ “There’s my girl,” she praised, “so good for me.”

“Sto— ah!” A brief moment of Tyreen’s self consciousness threatened to rear its head and Amara made quick work of it by alternating the thrusts of her fists. “F_uck!"_

“Don’t worry,” Amara assured. “You can get me back later, yeah?” And with that, she lowered herself into Tyreen’s face again to shut her up.

Tyreen clenched around her, and absentmindedly swiped her tongue against Amara’s entrance and labia. Amara moved her hands behind herself to rest on Tyreen’s breasts, toying with the pierced nipples. She grinned as she felt Tyreen come upon the precipice of another orgasm, letting it happen once again.

“Now, you’re just being greedy,” she tsked after Tyreen had come again, retracting her astral hands as Tyreen settled from another orgasm. She raised herself up again and moved away, settling back onto the bed. “I put on a good show today. I think I deserve a reward."

Tyreen huffed and gasped. She was sweating heavily and red in the face. Below the waist, she looked abused as well, thighs red and pussy matching, asshole protruded. The blanket beneath her was soaked. She took a few deep breaths before forcing herself up onto her hands and knees, wobbling a bit, before crawling closer to Amara. “Not bad,” she breathed with a dopey grin and a laugh. “You might earn your keep after all, Champion.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Amara drawled, spreading her legs open. “Get over here.”

Tyreen started to move, then paused when Troy's voice interrupted them. “You two taking a break? Got some good news over here." Excitement buzzed beneath his tone.

Amara rolled her eyes and Tyreen groaned softly. “You’d better be assuming the position when we get there,” Amara responded.

He actually sounded a little sheepish. “Uhhh… we'll talk about that later?"

“Be there in a sec,” Tyreen assured him, already hopping off of the bed. Her legs seemed a bit wobbly, but otherwise she seemed reinvigorated and ready to go, snatching her pants off of the ground. Her eyes cut over to Amara. “We’ll come back to this later,” she promised — or, ordered, rather.

“This better be good,” Amara grumbled. And she meant it. She hadn’t been expecting to have to put clothes _ back on _.

——

“I _ hate _ this,” Amara exclaimed, dragging her hands down her face. She felt like she was in the verge of tears. "You didn’t _ tell _ me about this part. If I’d known you were going to phaselock Elpis, I wouldn’t have agreed to join you. I said I’d kill Vault Monsters, not move moons.”

Troy was grinning, obviously very proud of himself and the breadth of his new abilities. Tyreen looked excited, obviously ready for any kind of chaos at any moment. Amara wanted to die. At least she'd slowed things down for them somewhat, her spectacle drawing attention away from Eridium offerings and her own abuse of the crystals throughout Carnivora. 

“Uh, _ I’m _ the one phaselocking it,” Troy said with a shake off his head and a shrug of his shoulders. “What’s the big deal? Doesn’t work out for your _ friends_?”

Amara glared at him. “Don't be a dick," she clapped back. "I literally threw Tannis around like a chew toy for you two so you _ know _ it's not that." A lie but whatever. "People _ live _on Elpis. There have to be at least twenty scientific realities you'd have to deal with."

"Okay, I’m hearing what you’re saying,” Troy said with a nod. “But, maybe, and this is just a thought…. I _ really _wanna do it." He shrugged and grinned innocently. “Soo… now we’re doing this?”

Amara rubbed at her eyes hard, trying to contain her anger. She couldn't blame Troy, really; she would also have been excited to flex the new powers she'd gained had she been him. But this put a kink into things. She’d have told Tannis and Lilith about this if she’d had the chance. Now she had to do some damage control. The blood vessels in her temples threatened to burst. "Just… listen, I'm going to Elpis," she said, finality thick in her voice. "I'll do the charging. Do _ not _ move it until it's time. You can have what you want _ and _not be dicks for once."

Troy frowned, crossing his arms like a petulant child. "You're not supposed to be telling _ us _what to do."

"Who _ cares _if it fucks over anyone else?" Tyreen cut in. "We've got bigger things on our plate."

"That's a _ lot _ of Eridium to binge when you could just send _ me _ to do the dirty work, _ like we planned _. I'll charge Elpis. Evacuate. I'll sort it all ot. And Elpis stays where it is until we open the Vault. Just one time… Try the "not a total dick" way." 

They regarded her with matching looks of annoyance and skepticism. But they did not immediately say no and Amara saw that as a win, although she was surprised herself. She could have let them fully acquiesce on their own, or continued arguing if they didn't relent, but instead, she levelled her gaze on Troy's face.

"You know what, actually?" She pointed at him, changing the subject. “We can talk about this more later. I owe you a hand or two."

Troy reared back, face attempting to remained unphased but a little fear evident in his eyes, “Hey, hey,” he eased with a nervous laugh in his voice. “You don’t need to—"

“Bend over,” she snapped. “Daddy’s getting a spanking.”

Tyreen laughed so hard that Amara nearly worried she’d burst something. Troy, however, took a small step back. Amara met his step backward with one of her own, forward. Troy laughed nervously again. “Hey, we didn’t agree to all that—“

Amara caught him with multiple hands and slammed him to the ground. Tyreen hollered in amusement, hopping up on to one of Troy’s many projects to enjoy the show. Troy, obviously betrayed, cried to her. “What the fuck, Ty? Help me!”

She was already working at removing his pants. He seemed panicked, but she noted his lack of resistance. Tyreen was laughing even harder now. Amara walked forward, standing over him with her hands in her hips. 

“You can take it,” she assured him. “You definitely _ acted _like you could anyway.”

“Come on,” Troy laughed nervously, pants sliding down his thighs. One hand grasped his cock, the other moving up his thighs like they had with Tyreen not so long ago. "It was just a joke! You don’t have to—“

“Don’t be nervous,” Amara assured again with a slight smirk. “This isn’t my first rodeo.”

Tyreen leaned back on the contraption she was sat upon, one hand balancing herself, the other dipping down past the waistband of her pants. “Sorry, bro,” she laughed despite Troy’s look of betrayal. “You made your bed.”

“Oh, _ fuck you— fffUCK!” _A finger probing at his asshole cut him off, another hand squeezing his relatively soft cock, small ripples of cryo and shock surging the length, eager to stiffen it. She slipped the finger in without preparation, making Troy try to buck away. The finger delved further, finding his prostate with practiced ease. He sucked in hard, eyes fluttering closed briefly at the sensation. Amara held him in place with ease, sauntering over to where Tyreen sat, leaning against the machine nonchalantly.

“Show time,” she grinned. Tyreen leaned against her, watching as Troy’s face collapsed. Hopefully, this would buy her some time.

——

“Tannis,” Amara called softly as the doors to Tannis’ room opened. “Don’t be mad at me, okay?”

She'd offered some excuse about fighting in the Slaughtershaft or something, and then come to Sanctuary to get Lillith up to speed. The Twins hadn't denied her plea after her work with Troy had been done. And he hadn't moved Elpis yet, so she was hopeful. 

But, before Lillith, she'd mmediately headed to Tannis' room. The weight of what she'd done to the other woman was heavy. 

Tannis didn’t answer her and Amara wasn’t surprised. She stepped into the room, feeling awkward and bad, honestly. Tannis was at her work bench, experimenting on some random fauna of the Borderlands. Her back stayed turned to Amara. She sighed.

“I’m really sorry,” she insisted. “I had to make it look convincing.”

Tannis looked at her over her shoulder. The coldness in her eyes made Amara’s chest clench. “Lillith’s already caught me up to speed,” she said. “No need to come asking for forgiveness.”

Amara walked closer. “I mean,” she glanced away, “do you want to yell at me?”

“What good would that do?” Tannis asked, but Amara could tell that the floodgates had been opened. “Dwelling on your open betrayal and abuse of me would only inhibit the mission. No worries over here; you just destroyed nearly all my ribs and beat me within an inch of my life. Just another day on the job.”

Despite her typical tone, Amara could tell Tannis was shaken. “I should have found a way to tell you ahead of time,” she said. “I’m sorry.”

Tannis turned back to the work in front of her. Her shoulders seemed tense. Amara was suddenly aware of the juxtaposition between the Twins and their relative comfort around her versus the sudden separation between herself and someone she considered a genuine friend. “It’s fine, Vault Hunter,” she said simply. It definitely was _ not _fine. “As long as we’re working towards stopping the Calypsos from opening the final Vault, your indescretions are minimal in comparison."

Amara felt very uncomfortable, given her last, very intimate interaction with the Twins. “Of course,” she said. “But… ah, I’m still sorry. Any way I can make it up to you?”

Tannis looked at her again, eyes clear and full of fire. "Kill them," she said simply. "And don't _ ever _do that again."

Amara just nodded. A fair request.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amara tries to understand and change the endgame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thiiiiink one more chap after this and it'll be done?? happy crismim!

"Elpis is the Vault Key?"

"Pandora is the Vault."

Lillith looked like she needed to sit down but she kept standing anyway. "Shit."

"Troy is going to move it," Amara explained awkwardly. "Eventually."

"It's going to tear  _ everything apart _ , Amara," Lillith exclaimed. Her eyes were dark from lack of sleep and the situation before her. "You  _ can't  _ let him do that."

"He can already move it," Amara said with a weak shrug of one shoulder. "At least I'm burning through their followers and their Eridium."

Lillith's eyes widened at the mention of Eridium and her voice dropped. "Killer," she hesitated only briefly, "you're getting too deep."

Amara paused, suddenly at a loss for words. Lillith stepped closer, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Please believe me when I say this  _ isn't  _ you," she said. "All this Eridium and joy riding is making you forget who you are."

Amara pulled her shoulder away, stepping back. "I've got this," she insisted. Lillith shook her head.

"You  _ don't _ ," Lillith insisted. "You're playing a really dangerous game, Amara. I know better than you might think I do."

Amara shifted her gaze towards the floor. She felt like a child being scolded and she really didn't like it. "I know how this must look," she began, slowly, "but I need you to trust me. I… yes, I'm having fun." The admission felt both relieving and constricting at the same time. "And I probably shouldn't be. But I'm not going to lose myself in all of this. I'm not going to let the COV destroy  _ everything _ ."

"Then you won't actually help them with Elpis," Lillith stated. "Make them think you will until you get an opening and then take them down. They  _ can't  _ get into that Vault, Amara "

Amara opened her mouth to protest only to close it again. She took a deep breath. "Okay."

Lillith didn't look like relieved. "Let us know what you need us to do when it's time."

\---

When she returned to the Twins' ship, she instinctively wandered towards Tyreen's room.

The doors slid open to reveal Tyreen seated comfortably on her bed, to Amara's surprise. She'd expected, given the new developments, that they'd be busy. But Tyreen just looked up at her as she entered the room, casting her a casual smile.

"Heya, Tiger," she greeted, setting down a gun magazine she'd been browsing. She leaned forward to rest on her knees, an invitation obvious in her eyes. "How was Slaughtershaft? Satisfied?"

Amara didn't answer, instead walking closer and sitting on the bed. Tyreen's smile faltered and she raised a brow. A moment passed and a long breath left Amara's mouth.

"What's the endgame?" She asked. Tyreen looked confused.

"Huh?"

"After you drain the Destroyer," Amara specified. "What's the endgame?"

Tyreen blinked a few times. Then shrugged. "I dunno," she admitted. "We go and take over the universe, I guess."

"But what does that _mean_?" Amara asked, frustration growing in her voice. "You eat the Borderlands then go to the inner planets and eat them? Spread the COV? What's your end goal?"

Now Tyreen looked a little annoyed, but Amara was starting to think that was just a natural resting expression for her face. "Yes," she said simply. 

Amara let out another breath and looked at her finally. Her eyes had been trained on a spot on the wall since she'd sat down. "I'm not going to help you eat planets," she said. "Because it doesn't make sense to. We live in this universe, I don't want you to destroy it." She paused, expecting Tyreen to speak but the other Siren stayed silent so she continued. "If you want me with you, I need you to think big picture. Not just power. There's no point to glory if there's no audience."

Tyreen still didn't say anything, just met her gaze with unreadable eyes. Amara frowned. "Say something."

"Like what?" Tyreen asked with a chortle. "You want me to just say "okay"? We were planning for this before you even showed up."

"Plans change." She pushed some authority into her voice. "You wanted more power and you can still have that."

"What if I don't want to?"

Amara decided to just be honest. "Then I'll kill you. Like  _ I _ originally planned."

Tyreen's face shifted between amusement and then inklings of realization at the seriousness on Amara's face. "You can try," she countered. Amara stared.

"That's not a fight you want," she warned, though she meant for it to sound like advice. "I know we have fun, but I can promise you -- if I want you dead, it's done."

She stood, cracking her neck, then looked back at Tyreen. The God Queen was fully seated on her knees now, fists balled against her knees. She looked annoyed again and Amara knew she was weighing her options, contemplating whether or not she should just fight Amara now. But she apparently thought better of it, staying in place.

"Think about it," Amara said. "Do you want everything to just be you and your brother again? Or do you want to be worshipped forever? Let me know." 

She walked out of the room, doors closing behind her with a solid  _ 'clunk' _ . She considered going back out into the fray, but continued through the ship instead until she found Troy's room.

When she entered, she was taken aback by how different it was from his sister's, in both decoration and sheer size. Where Tyreen's room was cozy and small, Troy's was expansive, filled to the brim with unfinished projects, clothes, and a variety of furs and blankets. The room was mostly red and black in color palette, other than the bare metal walls. A massive workbench stood against one wall, Troy's mechanical arm sitting atop it. Several couches littered the room in various states of disrepair due to Troy's likely constant use. Chunk was napping comfortably on a mattress that had been cut into a circle and lined with pillows. A few monitors surveiled different areas; Troy was seated in front of them in a large chair, still slightly too small for his extensive height, watching them intently. He glanced at her over his shoulder.

"Oh shit, hey." He swiveled around in the chair, looking very comfortable himself. He only had one arm and was dressed as if he was settled in for the night. A metal insert connected to his spinal implant was where his mechanical arm usually was. "Didn't think you'd be back that fast."

She walked in, a little uncomfortable with how normal this all seemed. "Troy," she started, moving forward to stand a few feet in front of him. "Tell me about Nekrotafeyo."

Troy regarded her with a look of confusion that reminded her so much of Tyreen she almost felt like laughing. "Huh?"

"Tell me about Nekrotafeyo." She repeated.

Even the smile he gave her was confused. "Why?"

"Because I want to know. Tyreen won't talk about it."

Troy shrugged. "Well, yeah, Ty wanted to leave more than anything."

"Why?"

"Why did you leave Partali?"

Amara tilted her head. "I got too big for my cage."

Troy nodded at that. "Yeah," he said slowly, as though she were missing a crucial piece of information that was obvious. And she was, she realized.

"Did  _ you  _ hate it there too?"

Troy shrugged again. "I dunno. Not like I really had a choice when Ty decided she wanted to leave."

"So you got dragged into it," Amara stated, attempting to wrap her head around the situation. "You didn't want to go."

"You do what you have to do. I like it now." He flashed her a toothy smile, gold glinting. "It's  _ really  _ fun being a God. Plus, I got these sweet powers out of it! No more second fiddle for me."

"Did you always want to hurt people?"

"Not really," he said, thoughtful. "But that's what Pandora's about, right?"

Amara went silent, staring at him. She was processing. She wondered what Troy had been like before, and Tyreen; two kids seeking the stars then learning how to survive in a violent world completely foreign to them. And then they'd become monsters.

"I guess," she said numbly. "I told Tyreen I'm not going to let her devour everything. I'm telling you too, now."

"Okay?"

"You like being a god," she acknowledged."I can get that. But a god is nothing without worshipers, they're just lonely. You don't want to play second fiddle? Then you won't let her either. Because that's all that's going to happen once she absorbs the Destroyer."

Troy didn't say anything, just looked down, thinking.

"I  _ know  _ how to be a celebrity and a threat. And I know places like Pandora. And the inner planets." That addition made Troy look at her again. "Instead of destroying everything, we can bring everyone under the COV banner. And then the fun  _ actually  _ doesn't end. Not for you or me."

"I can't do that to Ty," Troy said finally, voice quiet. "It's all she's ever wanted."

"What do  _ you  _ want?"

"It's not that easy."

"You don't want to betray your sister. I understand that," Amara sighed. "But you're _not _actually betraying her. Plans change. Talk to her."

Troy, again, said nothing. Amara took a step back. "Just think about it," she requested. "Okay?"

He nodded a little, eyes trained downward, brows knit. Amara took another step back. "I'm going to Pandora to set up an Eridium offering event. Need anything?" She offered him a small smile. "Milk?"

Troy chuckled a little, though only softly, more like a breath than a laugh. "Nah, I'm good."

She nodded. "Let me know if I need to take care of anything else.

Troy mirrored her nod. She turned and walked out of the room, stomach coiling.

She was in too deep.

\---

She'd started work --  _ new  _ work -- as a COV Champion, going to Elpis and staking her claim on the entirety of the moon. Or, at least, the claim of the COV.

The shift in her life still didn't feel real. Even as she listened in on COV comms, organized Eridium offering events on Pandora (and, of course, some slaughter events between COV -- just to add to the festivities), and traversed Elpis. It had only been a few days since she'd talked to the Twins about their plan. Neither had brought it up since. Amara knew they must have talked about it, but they acted the same around her. Between her work and fucking them, she found herself in a eerily comfortable place. And they seemed content with her carnage.

She knew she shouldn't have been, but she was having a  _ great  _ time. There had been specific goals for the Crimson Raiders; find the Vault Key, get to the Vault before the COV, stop them. But there was so much more freedom in the COV.  _ Everything  _ felt like a side quest that she could handle at her leisure. And, worse, she genuinely enjoyed the abundance of backup, resources, and attention. Maliwan ships followed in her wake, guns upon guns, and  _ so much Eridium _ . Amara had never felt so bad yet so free. 

The COV accepted her without question. They flocked to her when she entered encampments, young bandits gathering at her knees to ask her for advice and encouragement. It felt weird, being a role model but a  _ bad one.  _ Her current project involved a brand deal, to her surprise. But, she supposed, the COV had good connections and their networking were a huge aspect of the reason they had all the resources they had. Already her recorded adventures were gaining traction. The views piled. Apparently, people  _ really  _ liked her. Her most recent adventures on Elpis had become especially popular. 

The day was coming to an end, dusk spreading across Pandora. Amara shifted the gun in her arms as a vidbot hovered overhead, trained on her.

She stared into the vidbot, her face a vision of calm despite the nerves bundling under her skin. She ached for just a  _ little  _ more Eridium and the Twins at her sides. “Hey there, family! It’s me, your Vault warrior, saint, and Champion, The Tiger!” She announced, shifting the new gun in her hold. “New gun check!”

She aimed and shot. The building in front of her, an abandoned stronghold, was leveled in seconds. She whistled and hooted in excitement, training her eyes back on the vidbot. “Now  _ that’s  _ what I call some damage! Make sure you grab your new COV SMG, the Martyr Maker, from Marcus Ammunitions!"

She felt like an infomercial, but then again, she guessed that she was. She supposed Marcus couldn’t claim to be any better, even with his catty catchphrases for the COV.

"Make sure you all keep sending in your Eridium offerings," she added. "A little more and I'll be able to claim the Great Vault for the Twin Gods!"

She smiled as warmly as she could at the camera, settling her gun on her back. "I also have to say, it feels good to be part of the Family! I've done pretty much nothing but slaughter COV indiscriminately as a Vault Thief, but you all forgot about my past and welcomed me in with open arms. Just goes to show that blood really  _ is _ thicker than water. Thanks for being my new family!"

The vidbot left her and her face fell. Appearances were over now as far as she knew. 

"Hey," she said. "Any other appearances I should know about?"

"Well, there's an Eridium drop happening that you can pick up on Pandora," Troy offered, marking it on her map. "How's it going?"

She shrugged. "Itching," she admitted dryly. "Don't do drugs, Troy."

She'd been gorging herself on Eridium. The flush of power that ran through her, the way her astral fists tore through everything in her path -- it was intoxicating and now, Amara knew why the relationship between Sirens and Eridium was so insidious and dangerous. She was already playing a dangerous game with the Twins, but her recreational Eridium use only plunged her down further. Now she was just constantly bloodthirsty or horny -- usually both.

"Oh no," Troy mock-whined. "Did somebody get addicted to Eridium? Oh boo hoo hoo!"

"Well,  _ someone  _ has been over-serving me, asshole," she responded, though there was a laugh in her tone. "You're the whole reason I'm in this situation."

Troy snorted. "Uh, I'm pretty sure you're the reason you're in this situation. I was gonna just bring the Vault Key to  _ us. _ You're the one who wanted to have some fun first. And if you keep sucking up all the Eridium, you won't have enough to charge the Vault Key," he teased, only to add: "There's probably some extra you can swipe from the offerings, though."

She twisted her mouth in contemplation. "Bad influence," she chastised, already en route. "The things I do for you."

"Hit me up when you're done." He sounded distracted now. "Not much time left."

That part made her brows furrow. What did  _ that _ mean? "Ciao." She hopped to work, fast travelling to Pandora, bounding towards a COV encampment. A brilliant purple beacon called to her, clear across the vast expanse of the wastelands. Cheers and waves greeted her as she approached.

"Our Great Tiger!" A psycho cried, rushing towards her. She resisted the urge to pull out a gun and he stopped just short of her. "Vault Warrior! We have so much _ ERIDIUM _ !"

"Nice work," she said, like she was praising a child. "The Twin Gods will be pleased, Brother." She eyes the purple crystals hungrily. Was this what Tyreen felt like all the time? She walked over to it as the psycho turned back towards the other bandits.

"The Tiger is pleased," he announced. "Our saint will carry us to the Great Vault!"

The COV around her hollered in joyous unison. Amara felt both awkward and powerful in the face of their fascination and devotion. She packed the crystals into her inventory. 

" _ Very  _ nice," she said, pleased with the sheer amount. "This is more than sufficient. I'll take this with me and do the good work."

They continued to holler even after she left the encampment. Amara hadn't even gotten twenty feet away from it before she went into her inventory and sucked up a quarter of the Eridium she'd collected. Her skin immediately relaxed as her withdrawal subsided, tattoos glowing. She let out a satisfied breath, and checked her missions. She needed a fight, then a fuck.

Troy's voice interrupted her. "Done?"

"Yes," she answered slowly. His tone suggested there was more behind the single word. "What's up?"

"It's time," he said simply. Amara tensed.

"For what?"

"To charge to Vault Key," he said as though it was obvious. "You should have enough Eridium. We have more here."

Amara's heart nearly stopped. She hadn't expected this so quickly. "Already?" She asked incredulously.

"Yeah," Troy said. "Ty and I are going to charge it while you take care of the Vault Thieves." A change in the plan again. Amara's mouth was dry. "If you're gonna clear it out, do it now."

Amara wracked her brain to think of a way to put it off, drag it out. But Troy sounded certain. "Okay," she said lamely, nothing else to say. 

"Cool. See you soon."

Her comms went silent. She took a deep breath, still buzzing from Eridium, still wanting to fight. Instead, she fast travelled to Elpis.

Evacuations went relatively quickly. She volunteered some Maliwan ships and fast travel tech, managing to get _most _people -- at least, non-COV -- off the moon. It took hours, grueling for her as she itched to indulge in literally anything else. She was snappy and demanding, irritated. But when the work was done and she could finally breathe, she found herself oddly calm.

When Troy moved Elpis, she turned off her comms. She'd considered warning Lillith. But she knew what the response would be. Tannis would not be contacting her either, she knew. She'd shown her cards. She'd let them down. She knew she was in the wrong. But it was easy now on the back of her bingeing and killing and sex with the twins. 

Had things been different, the way they were supposed to be, she'd have fought the Calypsos while they charged the key. She'd have ended them. A fight that would have been hers was now another story altogether. Maybe still her fight, but now on the other side, and she wasn't sure what that really meant yet.

She kept telling herself she hadn't lost the plot, that there was more to consider than just the Borderlands. She would kill the Calypsos eventually, she told herself, yet couldn't bring herself to set the date. Because if she did, it would all be over. She'd be a big fish in a small pond again. She'd never had freedom like this; from consequences, from her conscience, or from her indiscriminant body count. Now she could understand how they'd become monsters, how  _ easy  _ it could be when you didn't have to give a fuck about anyone or anything else. Glory for glory's sake. And Amara was drowning in it.

She remembered the coldness in Tannis' eyes. The fear and worry in Lillith's. But they were alive and safe and she could keep them that way. That, she convinced herself, was all that mattered.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The endgame arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! A long one, but I'm rly glad I finally finished this. Writer's block has been a bitch.
> 
> Sorry if things didn't go the way folks wanted them to, but my intention was always to have Amara end up in the wrong hands (lmao).
> 
> I might do drabbles of these three?? Idk, I love them.

"So, I thought about what you said."

The statement gave her pause. She glanced over at Tyreen who was plastered at her side. A rare moment; usually, it was Troy who wanted to cuddle (to Amaras constant dismay -- he was so tall and bony, but Tyreen seemed to have just accepted it so Amara figured she could indulge him occasionally). Now, however, in their current celebratory post-coitus, she seemed relaxed and in great spirits. They'd be charging Elpis soon. Troy had left only a few minutes before to do some last minute prepatory work -- though getting him to leave the bed had been a feat in and of itself.

"You'll have to be more specific," Amara said. "I say a lot of wise things, you know."

Tyreen snorted and smacked her shoulder. "I meant about my  _ appetite _ ."

Amara looked at her fully from where she lay as Tyreen say hovering above her. Her eyes narrowed. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." Tyreen leaned in closely. Her hair tickled the side of Amara's face. "I decided," she said softly, "to go with your plan."

Amara eyes her skeptically, shifting her head away a bit when the other woman tried to brush their lips together. "My plan?"

"I won't eat  _ everything _ ," Tyreen sighed, though there was no real exasperation to her tone. "You're right. It's no fun just  _ being  _ everything. We've got a sweet deal going on already."

Amara blinked, a little dumbfounded. "So, you're  _ not  _ going to drain the Destroyer?"

"Oh, no, I'm definitely still gonna do  _ that _ !" Tyreen grinned. "I'll just be more… what's the word?  _ Benevolent _ ? Yeah, a slightly more benevolent god. A little less munchy."

"I don't believe you at all," Amara admitted with a slant of her mouth and a shake of her head.

"You got all in Troy's head about it," Tyreen explained, rolling her eyes. "He's such a baby. I wish he'd  _ never  _ eaten your friend, he's the  _ worst  _ now."

Amara smiled at that. "Making you share the spotlight?"

"Just saying that he likes where we are. And that he doesn't want me to let my hunger wipe it all out." She waved a hand dismissively, dropping her voice an octave to imitate her brother. " _ You're *always* hungry, Ty _ .  _ Come on, I always do what you ask wah wah wah _ \--"

"He's not wrong."

"Yeah, yeah." Tyreen sat up more and shifted away, letting Amara raise herself up onto her elbows. "But seriously, I'll be a good girl." She raised her hands, feigning subservience though her rakish smile remained. "Promise."

"For me or for Troy?"

"Yeah," she answered flippantly. Amara's eyes narrowed again. "Look, after you drop the Destroyer and I drain it, we'll close the Vault back up, okay? Then you and Troy can do all your socialite nerd shit to prep this  _ universe _ for their new gods while I get used to being a literal planet eater minus the entire planet eating."

"You're tricking me." She was sitting up fully now. Tyreen laughed a little, shaking her head. 

"Gotta have faith, right?"

Amara regarded her with a thoughtful look for a moment. "Okay," she said finally. "You know what? Sure. I believe you." She quirked a brow with a teasing smirk. "Family helps family, yeah?"

Tyreen's grin widened and she leaned in again, covering Amaras body with hers. They were both still naked, sweat now whicked away from their skin in the cool air of Tyreen's room. Amara was covered in more hickeys and bite marks than she'd ever accumulated in her entire life. She leaned back, letting the other Siren settle on top of her, straddling her hips. For a second, Amara felt an odd weight anchoring the moment as she realized how normal this all was to her -- how Tyreen draining her was the furthest concern in her mind. 

Tyreen's hands trailed down her chest to rest on her abs, fingers splayed to keep her leverage. She pressed her mouth against Amara's again, but without the same hungry ferocity she was used to It felt casual and comfortable. Amara leaned into it.

"I'm an idiot for trusting you," she said once they'd separated. Tyreen let out a bark of laughter.

"Yeah, but at least you're cute," she offered, pinching at Amara's ribs. "Let's go open a Vault, Tiger."

\---

  
  


She nearly threw up.  _ Why was Lilith in front of her _ ?

Lilith stood, stalwart and ready. Tyreen and Troy charged the Vault key behind her. The plan had changed. She would fend off the "Vault thieves" and they would both do the charging to save time. Amara stared, breathing heavily.

“Don’t do this, Sister,” she pleaded. “I’m asking you as a friend. Walk away.”

“Whose side are you really on?” Lilith asked, accusatory. Amara had to fight to not wince.

“I have this taken care of.”

“They’re  _ not  _ getting into that Vault.”

Amara sucked in a quick breath. “There’s no stopping it,” she emphasized. “ _ Please _ , let me handle this.”

Lilith didn’t respond. Instead, she just raised her gun. Amara could feel tears building in her eyes. Another show, but this one felt different. 

It wouldn’t just be Lilith. She knew that. Other members of the Crimson Raiders would join in over the course of the fight, so she only focused somewhat on crippling Lilith. She avoided using her Siren powers as much as possible, instead leaning in to her guns and even then, she made sure they were only lower level pistols. 

Her act was apparent. “ _ Kill  _ her already!!” Tyreen screamed in agony. 

Lillith was not an easy kill, despite how quickly Tyreen had caught her by surprise. She was quick and ruthless despite her lack of powers, precise with her aim, and careful with her gun selection. The hits shot through Amara to the point where she contemplated using her powers, but fought against the thought. Some time later, Amara gained the upper hand, hitting Lillith in the chest hard, several times. She fell back and Amara sensed the incoming addition as Brick, Zero, and Ava showed up at once. Now, Amara’s Siren abilities flared up.

This did not feel like the endgame to her, and indeed, she hoped it wasn’t. The other Crimson Raiders fought with ferocity and intent, but fueled by Eridium and her own adrenaline, Amara dropped them like dominoes. Zero slammed against rock, Brick caught on his back, Ava crumpled into a mass on the battle ground. 

With the two Twins working in tandem, it took less time than it likely would have to charge everything. She’d quickly disposed of the challengers before her, breathing heavy and afraid of what she’d become. Indeed, what had she become?

“You did it, Tiger,” Tyreen gasped, falling to her knees. “Knew we could count on you.”

Amara felt sick but walked over anyway, extending a hand. Slowly, she pulled Tyreen to her feet. “Take what you need,” she said simply and Tyreen did so, leeching her to a point where she could stand without help and focus. Amara’s knees felt a bit weak but she otherwise stood tall as Tyreen tended to her brother, siphoning energy to him as well.

Amara glanced back at her team mates (past team mates?) behind her. They tried to gather themselves, thoroughly defeated by a single Siren. She clenched her fists.

“Let’s just go,” she mumbled, walking towards the twins and placing her hands on their shoulders. Tyreen obeyed without question and soon Amara found herself on the Twins’ ship.

She retched all over the floor.

“Ugh, what?! Gross!!” Troy exclaimed, trying to pull one of the furs from under her. “Not on our Snow Jabber hide!”

Amara coughed around her own bile. “You two make me sick,” she hacked. “Literally.”

She felt disgustingly nauseous, even after her vomiting. The fight had left her feeling filthy and just  _ bad _ . Not good bad. 

"Let's just open the Vault," she continued, licking vomit off the back of her teeth. The taste burned her tongue. 

Tyreen was _practically glowing_ . "Sounds good to me," she said. Amara expected her to take them to Pandora, but instead a voice hit her comm, automatically infiltrating the Crimson Raider comms.

Troy's response was immediate. "Dad?"

\---

She was used to watching the twins bicker and usually it was a little funny, but this was just  _ awkward _ .

They stood in Troy's work room, only a few feet away from each other, each scowling hard at the other. A family matter that she did not have any place in, yet she stood near the edge of the doorway because they were  _ technically  _ on a time crunch.

"No, Tyreen."

Tyreen stood in front of her brother, eyes boring into his with a burning rage. Her fists were clenched at her sides and she looked dangerous, even as he stood so tall over her. "Troy," she said, like a warning. "He's in the way."

Troy shook his head. "No."

"He's been trying to hold us back our entire lives!" Tyreen exclaimed, hands rising in tandem. "We  _ can't  _ let him help the Vault Thieves close the Vault. It'll undo everything we've been working towards! It's not like I'm going to kill him."

"You're lying."

There was a long stretch of silence. The cut of Troy's tone was so deep it even made Amara bite back a wince. When Tyreen broke the silence, she sounded a little defeated. "What do you want me to do, Troy?"

"I'll go," he said. "Alone."

Tyreen shook her head furiously. "You're going to fuck it all up!" She accused. "He's gonna get in your head about it! Troy, we're supposed to be in this  _ together _ !"

"We are!"

His sister raised her hands to her temples in anger. "The Vault is literally opening  _ right now _ , Troy. We don't have time for this!"

Amara cut in now, probably against her better judgement but Tyreen was correct on that point -- time was of the essence. "I can deal with the Destroyer. Troy can go and sort out everything with your father."

Tyreen's gaze cut over to her, hard and cold. "Stay out of this," she snarled.

Amara stood her ground. "This isn't just about you two anymore," she countered. "It's now or never. Am I in this with you or not?"

Tyreen paused, eyes narrow. She had that look again -- like she was weighing her options. Across from her, Troy's eyes were trained on Amara's face, brows raised.

"...whatever," Tyreen grumbled, turning hard on her heel and leaving the room. Both Troy and Amara watched her go, Troy then turning back to the other Siren once his sister was out of earshot.

"Thanks," he said earnestly. Amara shrugged.

"Take care of your father," she said, stepping back to leave as well. "Let me know what's up."

\-----

What was up was, apparently, a clusterfuck.

The Raiders had been halted in their attempts to stop the Vault from opening, and Typhon lived. That was a relief at least. By Tyreen had made an appearance, apparently, according to Troy.

"You're good to go," Troy said over the EchoNet. Amara frowned at the deadpanning.

"Are you okay?" She asked carefully.

"No," he said flatly. "Ty had to make it about her, like always." He sounded bitter. "But Dad's still alive and we gotta get in that Vault, so it's whatever."

"What about the other Raiders?" 

"What about them?" Now, he sounded annoyed.

"We had a deal," she started. Troy cut her off.

" _ No one died _ ," he insisted. "Okay? We all remember the plan. Now hurry up before Tyreen starts having an all-you-can-eat buffet over here."

Amara paused, skeptical, then shrugged. Too late to turn back now. The feeling of disappointment she had in herself had lessened; glory called. "Okay," she relented. "I'll go pick up lunch."

  
  


\---

  
  


When the Vault opened, Amara was already thinking about two things: how to stop it from destroying all of Pandora and how much fucking  _ fun  _ she was going to have.

She let out a shuddering breath as the Eridium flowed through her. A hundred arms erupted from her back as she hit the ground and the Destroyer lurched forward. Its mass made the ground shake beneath her. She inhaled sharply through her nose and dove in for her prize.

It went quicker than she'd expected. Far quicker. She dropped the planet-eater in record time, going through multiple forms and attacks. She relied on her guns far less than she'd anticipated, instead falling back onto her bolstered Siren abilities. Hands tore into the Vault beast, shredding and pulling flesh and viscera across the battleground. Her projections multiplied like a mirrored room. 

If it had been  _ this  _ easy to end the Destroyer-- an ammo sink and some Eridium binging -- she wondered what it really meant to be a god. When the Destroyer dropped to the ground with a dying cry, Amara stared at it. She felt unbelievably powerful and now, more than ever, she was certain that, had things gone the way they were supposed to, she would have destroyed Tyreen just as thoroughly. 

But it was over.

"The deed's done," she said.

"Hell yeah!" Troy responded, excitement and laughter evident in his voice. Apparently, he'd sorted things with Tyreen. Or maybe she'd just distracted them from the prior issues.

They appeared in a flare of light, the twins standing with matching grins. She tilted her head at them. Tyreen eyed the Destroyer's body hungrily, stepping forward.

" _ Fuck  _ yes." Tyreen was practically drooling. "I  _ knew _ we could count on you, Tiger! You’re the  _ best _ !”

As she walked forward, Amara stood between her and the Vault Monster.

"What's the endgame?"

Tyreen paused, regarding her with an expression that was somewhere between annoyance and confusion. "We already talked about this."

Amara stayed firm. "What's the endgame?"

Tyreen paused, scowling at her. "I won't leech and eat everything," she said finally. "And your friends live. That's the deal. We do it together."

Amara didn't move immediately, staring into Tyreen's eyes to determine authenticity. After a moment, however, she stepped to the side.

" _ Don't _ fuck me over," she warned, motioned towards the eviscerated Destroyer before them as if to show Tyreen a glimpse of her own future, then motioned towards herself. "This isn't what you want. God or not."

Tyreen rolled her eyes and walked to the Destroyer. She hopped atop the beast and placed her hand upon it, eyes closing. Amara watched, conflicted, as Troy came to stand near her.

"Good looking out," he told her. She said nothing.

When Tyreen was done, she hopped down, tattoos glowing, face beaming. She  _ looked  _ more powerful, somehow. Amara could feel the power pouring off of her. "Still sticking to the deal?" She dared to ask. Tyreen grinned at her.

"Yeah, I guess," she answered with a shrug and a glimmer in her eye. "Got what I wanted. Let's raise some hell."

Amara shook her head. "I have to stop the Vault from opening all the way. It'll tear Pandora apart. Come help me."

She was motioning for Troy to come, but Tyreen stepped forward. "Sure," she said cheerfully. 

Closing the Vault was a true ordeal. Lillith and Tannis had tried their best, but without her powers, Lillith could only do so much. Amara called to her over her Echo device.

"We're going to close the Vault," she said. 

" _ We _ ?" Lillith snapped back, incredulous. "You mean you and your crazy  _ family _ ? You have  _ no _ idea what you've done, do you?"

"I do," Amara said. "And I know it wasn't the right thing to do. "

"But you don't care."

Amara opened her mouth to argue, then closed it. "No," she admitted and just saying it felt like a weight off of her shoulders. She'd have been disgusted with herself before. Now, the possibilities seemed limitless. "I don't. But I'm going to at least clean  _ this _ mess up."

"We're taking down the COV, Amara" Lillith warned. "One way or another."

The smile that spread across her face was slow and unconscious. The statement should have made her feel  _ hurt _ , that she was the enemy now. Instead, she felt amused.

"You can try," she said. "See you on the other side, Sister."

\---

"Thanks," Amara said as she and the Twins prepared to try to close the Vault. "For not being dicks."

Tyreen shrugged. "I got what I wanted. Might as well help you out."

"Yeah," Troy added with a grin. "Family helps family, right?"

Amara refused to smile even as one threatened to spread her lips. "True," she said, then focused on the Vault.

The three of them closed it with relative ease, powers awe-inducing. Afterwards, Troy gathered them both into his arms, catching her by surprise. His massive mechanical arm circled Amara’s shoulders, his actual arm wrapping around his sister. “Holy  _ shit _ !” Joy and disbelief weighed equally in his voice. “We fucking  _ did it! _ ”

“It” translated to a lot of things, including both their saving of Pandora  _ and  _ the completion of their blatantly evil plan. She was still grappling with that fact, even as the two siblings took in their victory.

“Hell yeah! We’re fucking Gods, bitch!! What did I tell you?!” Tyreen cried jubilantly. Her own arms wrapped around her brothers neck, squeezing tightly. Amara had never seen the two of them so happy. “Let’s get  _ fucked uuuup _ !!”

Tyreen’s immediate shift from universal domination to wanting to get plastered anchored Amara with a sudden sense of normalcy. Anxiety, however, stayed heavy in her abdomen as she thought of the Crimson Raiders. They'd lost. But Amara figured she had, hopefully, done most of the good work of making sure Pandora stayed in tact. And it would have always fallen back onto her anyway; she'd have been the one fighting Troy and Tyreen, killing Tyreen once she'd drained the Destroyer to make sure the Borderlands weren't completely torn apart and consumed. And she'd done that. She hoped.

It was easier to think that way anyway.

———

“Tiger,” Tyreen purred. “You’re the  _ best _ .”

Maybe “slurred” was a better descriptor. Amara rolled her eyes despite the grin on her face, cradling Tyreen’s head on her lap. “Drunk,” she accused, pressing into Tyreen’s nose with her finger. The God-Queen giggled. 

“You  _ are _ ,” Tyreen insisted. “I’m, like,  _ so  _ excited that you’re with us. We’re gonna have so much fun!” She reached out blindly, slapping around to find her brother. Her hand connected with his thigh as he sat next to Amara on the long couch in the bar on their ship. “You were right, Troy! We were thinkin’ too small. We’re gonna have whole, like,  _ creation myths  _ about us!”

Troy was leaning comfortably against Amara who drooped forward just a little under his size. His metal arm was extended across the length of the couch, legs sprawled open. He was easily the drunkest of all of them, having sidestepped Amara’s bartending to help himself to an entire bottle. “I call the whole fuckin’ universe,” He announced. “I made that! I said it so it’s true now.”

Amara got the feeling that that had been a conversation had  _ after  _ her conversation with them about her role in all of this. She pushed herself back, spine straight, to get a better look at Troy over her shoulder. She cast him a knowing look, brows raised. He stuck his tongue out at her.

She was a little more than tipsy herself. She hadn’t had nearly as much as Troy, or quite as much as Tyreen, but she’d always been able to handle her liquor well. “Do I get a promotion?” She wondered aloud. “Am I a prophet now? ...I’m going to say I’m a prophet. Oracle?”

Tyreen pointed up at her. “And who can check you? No one.  _ No one,  _ bitch!"

Tyreen was strangely very supportive when she was drunk. At least twice already she’d given both Amara and Troy motivational monologues about how they were just “so fucking great, like, no, you don’t understand —  _ listen _ . You’re great.” Amara smile down at her, pushing the hair from Tyreen’s face.

“You say that to all the prophets," she teased.

“Ssh. Ssh, ssh, ssh.” Tyreen pressed her finger to Amara’s lips again and again. “Ssh. You’re great."

Amara laughed, relaxed. "We'll see how you feel later down the line," she responded. "When I'm keeping both of you in line."

"Man, we need it," Troy admitted, bringing the bottle back to his lips. "The inner planets are  _ not  _ fucking ready!"

Amara leaned back against his side, her fingers still buried in his sister's hair. "What's it like?" She mused aloud. "It's always been you two, yeah? Isn't three a crowd?"

Tyreen shook her head, hard. "Nah, we worried about that too," she said, peering up at Amara through her fringe. "But you're fucking  _ perfect _ . It's like you were made for us, Tiger." She reached up, mimicking Amara's previous teasing as she pressed her finger against the other Siren's nose. 

Amara scrunched up her face at the contact, but her smile stayed. She leaned forward and down, her hair tickling the sides of Tyreen's face as she brushed her lips against the other woman's forehead. She felt Troy's fingers against the back of her neck, grazing tenderly, absent-mindedly. "You're just drunk and smitten," she laughed. "But I'm not much better."

Tyreen grinned, tilting her head back to press their mouths together. Amara leaned further in, humming at the contact. Behind her, Troy laughed, his fingers now curling in the hair at the base of her neck.

When she leaned back again, shuffling to rest comfortably against Troy's side, she snatched the bottle from him to take a swig. Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, she shot him a look over her shoulder. "Do you," she started slowly, a slow grin spreading across her face. "Want to go fuck some shit up?"

Troy was  _ beaming,  _ his brows raised, a toothy grin mirroring hers. "Fuck yeah!"

Tyreen jerked up suddenly. " _ Fuck  _ yeah!" She echoed. "Drunk destruction!!" She thrust her fists into the air, dropping her voice to mimic some kind of announcer. She and Troy were up before Amara could even register it. She almost fell back onto the couch without Troy's body holding her up.

Troy chugged down some more of the bottle, then handed it to Tyreen who took a drink of her own. Amara was next in the rotation and she finished it with ease. She looked down at the bottle when she was finished, examining it, then chucked it across the room. The shatter of glass made Tyreen squeal.

When she finally stood, Tyreen's arms wrapped around her shoulders. The smaller woman pressed her face into the crook of Amara's neck as Troy promptly came up behind her, resting his chin atop her head. She snorted, drunk and content. A life of good work done behind her, she felt unchained and  _ powerful _ . The promise of Eridium and a place at the head of the most terrifying army the universe had ever seen made her eager. Destruction for destruction's sake and a glory never-ending. 

"Welcome to the family, Tiger," Tyreen murmured against the side of her jaw.

Now the real fun began.


End file.
